His Baby Girl Nicky
by AndreDipsyNene
Summary: Nicky is all grown up and finally joined her dad in the wrestling business. Only this time Nicky started to remember her kidnapping as a child. With the Shield running around serving injustice what will Nicky do when she gets taken by the hound of justice. What ever happen to Nicky kidnapper as a child?
1. Chapter 1

Nicky was nervous it was her debut night, she stood side by side with her father. She finally convinced her father at the age of 14 to let her start wrestling and she was a pro. Growing up watching all these wrestlers do their thing in the ring Nicky just loved it. Now at the age of 19 she was debuting with her father on his return to raw. He wore his usual lord of darkness outfit while Nicky had her auburn waist length hair straightened instead of curled, her piercing green eyes had dark eye liner around. While she wore A Morgan Vest top with lace back detail, topshop moto ripped low rise leigh jeans, adidas BBNEO Raleigh Shoes, with a pair of Black and White Rose Earring. All was covered in a black cloak with the hood up. Her father was getting into character while she was too, she held the urn that were supposedly the ashes of Paul Bearer.

"Are you ready baby girl?" Mark said looking down at the 5'0 ft tall beauty. Nicky looked up seeing her father fully determined and caring eyes all her nerves flew away. Nicky nodded happily. There was no turning back now, she was here where many others wanted to be. Nicky held the urn close to her, wearing all black gloves so she didn't show any skin or to reveal herself. Her father was supposed to introduce her as his daughter to the WWE universe he was passing on an era to her. Her heart stopped when she heard the bell toll. It was time, time to become Raven.

(Skipping to inside the ring.)

"Last Night Wrestle Mania I dedicated that match to Paul Bearer." The crowd was ecstatic chants surrounded the ring for the undertaker. I knew just standing in the ring this is where I want to be for the rest of my life.

"A man that I have…" Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, The shield! Rang through the arena. I looked at my father seeing this was not planned at all. It was the Hounds of Justice and I know they been here since 2012 but why would they need to come here.

I handed to urn to one of the stage crew and walked to my father side watching from under my hood the Hounds, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins walk through the people of the WWE Universe. As they approached closer dad unbuttoned his cloak I was reaching to pull my hood off when I was stopped.

"Go backstage now." I looked at him shaking my head his eyes held so much passion and fury. That I couldn't say anything but obey. I slide out the ring running backstage only to feel a couple pairs of eyes burn into my back. I ran backstage straight to Uncle Kane and his partner Daniel Bryan room.

"Uncle Kane please come dad in trouble." I spoke in one big breath. He stood imminently.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"The Hounds of Justice trouble." I said picking up a kendo stick as I started my way back to the gorilla. I watched on one of the screen as my dad was surrounded by the hounds of justice about to get attacked. When the Pyro for my uncle blasted sending then off all three of us ran down to the ring sliding inside. I knew my father was going to be mad but he would have been pissed if he would have been beat by those three. Standing side by side we watch as the shield retreated only having the gaze of the lunatic fringe in the group look directly at me.  
That's when I noticed, my hood was off.


	2. Chapter 2

This week was a roller coaster. On Monday Night Raw people from the WWE universe were wondering who I am, on my tumblr account my face was everywhere with the caption of "Who is she?" Lucky Uncle Hunter didn't want me to be revealed until Friday. My father well he had different plans of his own when we got back stage he was livid at the shield boys, then proceeded yelled at me for coming out after he told me to stay behind. Now if anyone knew anything I had my father temper, when the two of us are fighting no one was safe. The fight pretty much ended up with me being dragged out by Randy and my dad being held back by my Uncle Glen. For the past couple of days I stayed off the radar I usually go through the back of the hotel instead of the front. Since Monday I have not talked with my father and I drove to the arena by myself.

Tonight was Friday Night Smack down, I was supposed to be working with my dad and uncle tonight. When I got out the car, I popped open the truck taking out my wrestling bag. I felt like I was being watched, looking around there was no one around. The whole parking lot was deserted, I did park all the way at the top for a reason. I took the elevator down to the first floor to get backstage, I waved to the security guard before walking in. As soon as Nicky walked in she was tackled by no other than John Cena.

"Shorty where yah been?" John asked as his body weight was suffocating the girl.

"John…Can't… Breath" I loss air every time I talked John looked down noticing I was turning blue.

"Sorry Shorty" He laughed getting up helping me up also. Patting my back waiting for me to catch some air.

"I been around John. I'm trying to stay off the radar you know." I flipped some of my hair back and out my face. He gave me a spectacle look before looking off.

"You and your dad are too compatible" I laughed no kidding. We started walking down to my locker room since I am still kept a secret.

"Eh not too much he likes women, I like guys. You know I hope he likes women" I joked John busted out laughing. I tensed up a bit feeling like I was being watched again.

"Shorty, you okay?" I looked at John nodding my head. I turned to open my door to get changed.

"Yeah I am fine just cold. But, listen I'm going to get changed." John watched me a bit before nodding his head wishing me good luck. Walking into the room the first thing I saw was a vase filled with purple and black roses. I looked skeptically seeing a card attached I dropped my bag grabbing the card. Opening I froze a little "Welcome back Nicky "

(Before entering the WWE Universe)

I was still shaken up from the card I threw away the flowers and the card. Fixing the coat I was wearing I let my hair down wearing the same ring outfit. I was coming out in a different entrance than my father and uncle with his partner. I just have to wait for my queue. I watched the end of the match between the shield and Kofi Kingston and tons of funk. The shield won the match but they still continued their assault against them starting my queue. The light turn off and I pulled Kofi out from Roman Reigns assault. The light switch back on and Kofi was in the back getting assisted by the others.

Roman Reigns looked confused looking at his partners before joining them in the ring to destroy tons of funk. The light turned off once again and both members of Tons of Funk were gone. I sighed seeing Naomi and Cameron waiting for them handing them off to them I ran back to do my finally. I watched on the screen all the member of the shield looking bewildered and baffled. I smirked the light turning off and I stood in the ring with the hounds of justice when the lights turned on. The cheers of the fans could be heard for miles in the distance. I looked into the eyes of all the Shield members picking up my mic I had in my hand.

"My name is Nicky Calloway, and you're stepping into the wrong yard." I spoke with cold malice in my tone before I dropped the mic. The bells toll and everyone just looked at me with wide eyes.

Yes WWE Universe Baby Nicky is back.


	3. Chapter 3

After my introduction into the WWE Universe I was the number one person trending on twitter. I sat in my locker room taking off my cloak feeling all the adrenaline run through me I felt great. That's well until my father ran into my room the door bouncing off the wall.

"Nicky Calloway!" he yelled out. I cringed in pain because of his voice bouncing off the wall.

"Yes, Farther?" I spoke cautiously turning on the television I have in my locker room.

"Why did you do that without me we are supposed to stay together? What if the shield didn't stop their attack and you gotten hurt?"

"But I didn't" crossing my arms rolling my eyes. My farther anger clearly presented on his face, he growled with anger.

"Nicky, what if they didn't you would have been hurt worse then you could ever imagine." I turned my back to my father spitting out the most hurtful words I could ever say.

"What they could have ever done to me is nothing compared to what my own mother did to me." The room stood still and before I could turn around my locker room slammed shut. Deep down I knew that I made the biggest mistake.

I sat in my locker room watching the rest of smack down, I wasn't really paying attention I was only thinking about what I said to my father. I knew I should go say sorry but I should let him cool down. I heard a vibration sound through the room I sat up looking for my gym bag. I pulled out my phone seeing my little brother calling me, sighing I picked up.

"Yes Marcellus." I spoke pulling my hair back into a pony tail.

"You know mom going to kill you right?" I sighed.

"Yes baby brother. Do you also know that mom going to kill you for not doing your homework?" I laughed sitting back down on the chair in my room.

"Wait how do you know I didn't do my homework?" Rolling my eyes sometimes my brother is a dunce.

"Because brother you're not Marcus, and you just sold yourself out." He gasped an oh before he defended himself.

"Hey just because I was born 5 minutes later doesn't make me any different than my twin."

"Sure it doesn't. Where is Marcus anyways?" I watched as my uncle Glen and his partner Daniel Bryan won their match. I put both my arms up doing the Yes chant! Though that Victory was short livid as the Shield came on the triton.

"Marcellus I'm going to have to call you back." I hung up the phone while he was in mid-sentence.

"Congratulation on that win. And that feeling of standing next to your brother must have lifted your spirits Kane."

"The brothers of Destruction, along with their baby girl Nicky. One big happy family. I hope that you don't mistake escape tactics as a sign of weakness. Only a fool would do that. Only a fool like Nicky Calloway." My heart stopped in my chest, he did not just call me a fool.

"And I hope you, all of you don't think we are afraid. Gotta have a brain to survive in this world and that's knowing when and where to strike. See Nicky, your tactics are golden but when you strike once it might just have been your only time. Watch you're back Nicky because the hounds have some Justice to settle. We don't back down." The camera got turned to Roman his piercing green eyes looked into the camera.

"The Shield doesn't backs down. And we never run from a fight." Seth chuckled in the background. The camera turning on him.

"Believe that. And Believe in the Shield." Seth said before the camera was put back down and all three members walked off. My uncle and his partner were antagonizing the shield to come down I laced up my boots ready to run off when possible. I sighed in relief when nothing happened but there was a knock at my door and usually family and other people would just walk right on in. So I grabbed one of the many shoes I had in the room like it was going to help. I walked cautiously to the door standing on the other side were it would open. Mentally I counted to three before ripping the door open and throwing the shoe at whoever was at the door.

"Whoa Butter cup it's just Uncle Hunter." I looked up at him seeing he was holding the shoes I threw.

"Uncle Hunter why did you knock?" I asked knowing well he would just walk in.

"Sorry I didn't want to walk in while you were changing or something?" I rose one eyebrow up giving him the famous Calloway bull shit look. He sighed before moving me inside the room closing the door.

"Look, the shield are coming for me tonight and I want you to help me tonight in the ring." I looked at him strangely.

"Uncle Hunter you can take care of them with just your sludge hammer why do you need me?" I asked skeptical.

"Well the reason they are coming after me is I made a deal with them and I have not come through with it but tonight they said they were coming to collect what is theirs."

"What is it?" I asked really interested now.

"It's a girl and they been watching her for about awhile now." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Isn't that stalking Uncle Hunter?" He shook his head.

"It's not, because I made the deal with them. Nicky please just come down when your uncle comes down I need all the help I can get." I sighed knowing I need to help him he is my uncle even though I don't know how my part helps at all. I nodded my head.

(gorilla)

Uncle Glen, Daniel Bryan and I were all waiting at the gorilla for the shield to come get into the ring. They already assaulted 3MB but now they were fully focused on Uncle Hunter. Seth was trying to step in but that's when are cue was running down to the ring all three members jumped down and moved to their general spot.

Sliding into the ring I stood in front of my uncle hunter looking right at the shield members. They all smirked, looking behind me. My uncle hunter grabbed the back of my shirt and pants tossing me over to the shield side where I landed head first on the ground.

Everything was blurry but I heard screaming and Uncle Glen yelling before a loud thump was heard next to me. I looked over "Kane tell dad I'm sorry." I held onto my head feeling the black veil of darkness try to cover me. Warm arms picked me up off the floor before I heard.

"I'm sorry butter cup I am just doing what's best for business." Darkness took over and I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up my head hurt, really bad. I had to blink a couple of times before I realized I was in my hotel room. Sitting up groggy I examined the room before trying to remember how I got here. I stumbled to the bed and into the bathroom splashing water onto my face before I remembered.

"Fucking Hunter!" I screamed. Stomping out of the room I went to look for my phone on the night stand that I usually put it on. I looked for it before I realized kidnappers don't leave cell phones. I sighed sitting on the bed. I was still dressed in my ring gear from last night and I was in my room by myself. I smirked time for Nicky Calloway to do her famous disappearing act.

Slowly I opened the hotel room door checking if the coast was clear I pulled my hoodie up stuffing my hair into the back. I changed out of the ring uniform into a pair of blue jeans and a tank top with my casual grey hoodie on. Once I noticed the coast was clear I took the stairs down to the lobby peeking out from the window I saw all three members of the shield talking with Hunter and Aunt Stephanie. I could see in her face she did not approve of this. All three members were facing away from the door and Hunter wouldn't be able to see me since Roman was pretty much blocking his view. Quietly I opened the door sliding out, the lobby was filled with people mingling around. It wasn't as crowded as I would have liked but it would have to work. Quietly I strolled right past the members of the shield and my backstabbing Uncle. I was only a few steps away from freedom before I heard

"Oh my God it's Nicky Calloway!" one of my fans screamed. Out of all the times people when I'm trying to make a disappearing act. I turned around seeing everyone eyes on me including my Uncle Hunter and the men of the shield. I gulped shyly waving before I turned and sprinted out the building.

Now I know the area somewhat it was Arizona so I been here plenty of times with my dad to be able to know where some of the great places to be. I was running for my life in the street of Arizona, I turned around for a quick second to see all three members chasing in the distance. Neither of their faces looked pleased. This didn't slow my stride I took a detour to a park that was supposed to be re-constructed. I ran into their running to my favorite hiding spot.

"Where did she go?" Dean Ambrose spoke harshly hitting the tree I was currently sitting in. I hugged the base of the tree looking down. My head throbbing probably from the fall I took when Hunter threw me outside to the dogs.

"Let's split she couldn't have gotten that far." Seth Rollins said trying to catch his breath. I smirked that's the stupidest thing you could have ever done.

''Right Meet back here." Roman Reigns said before going off on his own along with the other two. I waited a couple of minutes before climbing down. I might have to thank Markus for getting stuck in trees all the time. I brushed myself off seeing the coast was clear, I stripped off the hoodie tying it around my waist. I walked over to the woods path that connects to the city, I stumbled a bit but I got the right footing walking down the path.

(20 minutes into the woods)

I was about 40 minutes away from the city, my head was pounding and I was starting to get dehydrated. I heard a crunch from my left, looking over seeing a man dresses in all black head to toe. The atmosphere around sounded of danger, even the bird that were chirping were not chirping anymore.

"Nicky, Long time no see." That voice I knew that voice.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Me." he took a step to me and fear crept into me but I took a step back.

(3rd Pov)

Nicky eyes widen with fear as the mask man looked on at her. She felt a sense of realization come over her. This was him the man in her child hood she was standing back in front of him. The kidnapper chuckled noticing she remember. He took another step but Nicky took one back.

"No Daddy to come save you now huh? Nicky all alone" He spoke his words seeping into her. Nicky heart was pounding against her chest and her stomach churned. She was standing in front of a man that terrorized her child hood but disappeared after that night. She thought she was safe, she thought he was finally gone but she was terribly mistaken.

"You know back then, when you were just a toddler. I just wanted your dad to make me famous, but doll seeing you now." He paused his eyes roaming over her body. Nicky shuttered feeling disgusted by it.

"I don't know if I just want to be famous, I might just settle for you." He walked closer to her close enough Nicky felt her zone was being invaded. She turned into the woods running through the dense forest, she could hear his footsteps close behind to.

"Doll you know I like the chase." he spoke almost in a moan. Nicky felt fear seep deeper into her chest, she was trying with all her might to scream bloody murder but her feet only carried her away while her brain was in full panic.

Her breathing was labored as the trees hit and scratched her skin. She felt herself slow down and she could hear his dark chuckle behind her and her will to run away was strong. She didn't have Zeus to come and save her, she was nowhere near family members to help her.

She turned around for a second not seeing anyone behind her before she hit the chest of the powerhouse Roman Reigns. When she fully impacted the chest of the powerhouse Roman Reigns she let out an ear piercing scream. That's she was holding in from when she was running, Roman grasped her hand before she fell to the floor bringing her close to him. She was shaking and Roman didn't know why he felt protective with Calloway's daughter.

"Nicky whoa" Roman said Nicky was looking mumbling that he was coming back for her. Roman just raised an eye brow looking back at what Nicky was looking at seeing no one. His team mates Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins came running in his direction.

"Yo man we heard a scream what…" Dean rasped out before he saw Nicky shaking mumbling he was back. She was covered in twigs and leaves while she had some scratches on her. She looked traumatized her bright green eyes were wide and glossed over. Dean came over to his friend waving his hand in front of the Calloway girl. Her eyes glanced at him feeling his heart swell at her glance. Dean didn't know why he felt this way for the girl he was feeling pain seeing her like this.

Nicky felt strong protective arms wrapped around her while she looked dead on into the blue eyes of the lunatic fringe.

"Guys let's get her back, those cuts look deep." Seth spoke pointing out the blood coming out of some of them. Roman looked at Dean before looking down at Nicky, without a doubt she wasn't walking anywhere with her trembling like this. Roman carefully picked her up, she was tense for a little before she relaxed in his arm. Roman looked down in adoration at the red head beauty, Dean watched as his friend looked on at the red head. She was still shaking and mumbling and all dean wanted to do was hold her close and tell her it was fine but she was already in Roman arms.

When Roman felt eyes on him he looked up to see Dean was watching Nicky as well. Both young men looked up at each other seeing they both had feelings for the red head.

(Hotel room)

Seth called Hunter to have a car pick them up at the park, so they didn't have to walk all the way back to the hotel. When they got back Nicky fell asleep while they were in the car. She was still in Roman arms when they got to the hotel room. They had a backstage doctor clean up the cuts on Nicky while they all talk to hunter about what happened.

Dean and Roman were on first watch tonight while Seth was going to get some sleep for the second shift. Both men sat at the table the room came with and looked at the sleeping girl. Both men eyes looking directly at her not a word spoken.

"You like her." Dean spoke not taking his eyes off of her.

"You do also." Roman spoke into the darkness only the moon light coming into the room gave it some light.

"What do we do?" Dean said running his hands through his curly mess of a hair. Roman sighed, thinking for a minute.

"We share?" He spoke with confidence in his voice. He wasn't really sure about this idea but it was better than fighting over her.

"Share? Rome really?" Dean asked turning to the powerhouse his grey orbs looked back at blue.

"Yes, share we can make her both of ours. Spend equal time. Or we can just fight for her instead, and one of us can be unhappy while the other is happy. Think about it Ambrose." Roman ran his hand through his dark hair. Hoping the Ohioan would agree because he didn't want to start a raft in between his brother and the red head he only saw for a few nights.

"I agree, we share her but let's make sure we tell Seth and her before they both lose their shit. Or she ends up confused and doesn't know which one to choose." Dean said getting up. Roman nodded knowing the Ohioan didn't see him so he grunted as a response.

"You keep watch I'm going to take a shower and get this nature smell off of me. Watch her." Roman only chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Alright man." He said before starting to think who was she running from back at the park?


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Roman fell asleep hunched over on the top of the table. Un-noticed by them Nicky was tossing and turning in her sleep clawing at someone who was invisible to them but real to her. Her throat felt filled and she felt powerless. Nicky wanted her dad, she wanted to be with her dad, feeling his hugs and kisses. She wanted to feel safe again, Dean woke up from hearing soft whimpers in the night. Then the sound of tussling bed sheets. He looked over at the snoring giant, shaking him awake. Roman cracked one eye open clearing not pleased to be woken up. The Samoan opened his mouth to yell at the Ohioan before he was shushed and told to listen.

"Stay away please. Dad…Daddy" The silent whispers from the red head sleeping in her bed reach her two lovers ears. Roman and Dean quickly jumped out their seats turning on the night lamp from the table beside her. Nicky bed sheets were kicked off while she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her auburn hair was sticking to her forehead a look of distress was on her face. Dean cautiously sat down on the side of the bed soothing her hair back. Roman sat on the other side holding her soft petite hand in his colossal one, rubbing his thumb over the stop saying soothing words into her ear. Her hand gripped onto Roman's touch while she moved her head closer to Dean Touch. Her soft whimpers died away as her face started to relax back. Soon enough Nicky was back to sleep, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. Both men looked at each other before pulling away slowly from her, both bringing up the covers she kicked away from herself. Both men sighed in relief not noticing their 3rd member standing at the door that connects their room.

"So, did I miss something?" Seth said crossing his arm. Dean cringed, while Roman only looked over his shoulder. They knew they had to tell Seth now.

(Morning time)

Seth was rocking back in the chair thinking about his two best friend and the red head sleeping soundly. He heard Roman speaking and soft whimpers so he went to check it out. He opened the door to see his two best friend over the red head comforting her in her sleep. Both men held adoration in their eyes as they watched Nicky become quiet.

Seth actually liked the girl also, even watching her as a kid he had a small crush. Which followed up with the discussion he had with his friends.

They all sat at the table and Roman told Seth about Dean and himself having feelings for her. That they came up with sharing her since they didn't want to start a fight within the shield.

"I want in." Seth said both me looked at the two-toned man on the other side in shock. Dean speaking first.

"Whoa bro you like her too?" He ran his hair through his curly copper hair. Seth smirked sighing.

"Bro, I had a crush on her since I was a kid. Even when Triple H traded her for his and Stephanie protection, why do you think I jumped at the opportunity of having her with us?" Roman and Dean looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Now it was the three members of the shield that have fallen for the red head beauty.

The sun crept through the blinds gracing the girl sleeping soundly in the bed. Her arms and legs were wrapped in bandages because of all the cuts she got in the woods. Even with all the bandages she look so fragile and perfect. Seth sighed he didn't mind this shift change with his partner but he also didn't like being awake before the sun. Laying his head on his arms on top of the table, Seth Rollins started dozing off.

Nicky woke up sitting up quickly looking around, she saw a pass out Seth sleeping down at the tables the rooms provide. Nicky debating if she should leave again only this time while they were asleep but then she thought what if she runs into her childhood kidnapper. No one was around to save her, and about the safest place besides her private house in Texas, or her father presence was with the shield. There was no way of her leaving any ways since her uncle did sign her over to them. Nicky really didn't have choice in the matter and she didn't like making choices.

The red head looked down at her arms and legs seeing the bandages wrapped around her like a mummy but the job was only half done. She giggled silently before walking over to the luggage she had pulling a Rosa Sweater, White High waist denim pant shorts, and Athena black capped toe flats. Walking into the bathroom she slowly unwrapped herself seeing the extent of her cuts. Small cuts were scattered all over her arms each one she could recall where exactly she got it at. Sighing going into her bag she pulled some bandages to change the old ones. Brushing her teeth she striped her clothing taking a shower trying to wash away the memories of yesterday.

After her shower she was fully wrapped back up and changed into her clothing, her red hair was in a messy bun. Sitting back on the bed seeing how early it was, Nicky settled for some old cartoon on the television.

(Around noon)

Nicky ordered breakfast for herself and the guys since it was already 12 O'clock. She patted Seth leg shaking him a bit.

"Rollins wake up." Nicky spoke softly. He groaned a little before he turned his head away. Nicky sighed she hated to be ignored so she decided to do something better. Going to bathroom door she opened it wide and slammed it shut as hard as she could. Seth jumped up and fell down onto the floor, running over to the door before he notice a hysterical Nicky laughing on the floor. The two-toned man was partially annoyed for the heart attack she gave him but his heart melted hearing her childish laughter.

The room the other two partners swung open and both rushed in seeing Nicky laughing and Seth standing over her his hair dishevel.

"What the hell happened?" Roman barked out stopping Nicky laughter her face turning slightly freighted.

"Whoa big guys. Nicky just decided to wake me in a unreasonable loud manner." Seth said trying to calm down the cranky powerhouse. Dean look irritated by the look on his face.

Nicky only looked so innocent, "I was just trying to wake you up for breakfast." She said moving a passed them all going to bed, going back to watching her cartoons.

All three members looked at the table filled with food, deep down they knew they made a mistake.

(Drive to a Raw)

Roman was driving in the passenger while Nicky was in the back with Seth and Dean was snoozing away in the passenger side. Everyone hasn't said a word since the whole breakfast and guilt was eating at them all. Nicky besides her breakfast she even told them she would work with them since she under contract anyways. They all nodded their heads and haven't really bothered her, when they made it to the hotel they were going to currently stay at. They dropped off their bags and left their duffels full of ring gear in the car. This time they had another bed in Nicky room while there was two full queen size bed for the other room.

They all decided to catch some lunch before they would go to the arena. During lunch they needed to discuss some things with their new addition. Especially what is going on between the three members?

"Alright let's talk." Dean said chilled next to Seth. All four members got a booth in the back so they would not be disturbed by fans.

Roman looked over at the Red Head who only paid attention to the menu biting her bottom lip while she was thinking.

"Nicky, this morning we are all sorry for the way we…" Dean cough In the middle of Seth talking pointing to the powerhouse. Only Seth rolled his eyes.

"Like I was trying to say we are sorry for the way WE acted this morning." All the shield member's waited for Nicky to explode with damn straight you better be sorry. The only thing the little girl replied with was a "Its fine."

All the men took a deep breath sighing now that was over now they only had to discuss the terms in their contract with her and also their agreement.

After they finished lunch, Nicky hardly ate she didn't feel right today she took a couple bites of her bacon burger before she felt a cold chill in the air. She pretended to listen to Dean and Seth while they talked but she was not even in her own mind state.

"Now Nicky this is very important what we have to tell you" Nicky green eyes looked at the grey orbs of Roman Reigns.

"I'm listening." She said looking outside the glass window for the man.

"We all made an agreement…" Roman was interrupted when the waitress came to collect our plates and give the check.

"Roman can you let me out I need to use the bathroom." Nicky said, Dean gave a look of tell her before she goes along with Seth.

"Sure" he moved so she could get out. Roman decided it wasn't the best time to tell her now.

(Arena)

After lunch they headed to their locker room unloading the car, Nicky was actually socializing with Rollins and Dean would jump in occasionally.

"Blue sign" She laughed.

"Red hair" she hit his arms walking inside the building, with all the others. The shield has a specific area in which other superstars don't have clue where they are.

"Hey that's no fair." She said poking her tongue out. Seth laughed.

"Nothing isn't fair doll face." Dean said poking her side. Nicky jumped to the other side of Roman so she wasn't anywhere near Dean or Seth.

"Oh found a tickle spot I see." Dean said, Nicky shook her head. She was actually comfortable with these three men, laughing and giggling.

Roman found the door to their locker room he opened it about to turn on the light, when red hair flew past him inside followed by shrill screams.

"Guys come on we don't need the whole area knowing we are here." Roman laughed at the two others antics before he switched on the light. Turn inside Nicky was facing his way while his eyes grew wide.

Nicky tilted her head, not catching what was making Roman eyes go wide.

"Dude what you are… Oh shit." Seth said standing there with Dean.

"Nicky don't turn around. Just come back over here and we can go to another room." Roman reasoned.

"What are you guys talking about don't turn around?" Nicky turned and shouts of protest were yelled out.

On the wall in big letters said "Found you Nicky" all in red letters.

Nicky felt her knees go weak but was quickly swept up into muscular arms her eyes shut closed. He found her, she wasn't ever going to be safe again. Nicky started to think how bad he was going to abuse her or keep her hostage again. She kept thinking no one was safe, she couldn't breathe. Nicky knew she knew she was having a panic attack.

(A/N: I really could not sleep. It's like 2 o'clock in the morning so I wanted to post this.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Nicky Breath." Roman held the red head who was trembling, they moved to a new locker room. Dean paced around while Seth was trying to call her down also.

"Dude stop you're getting me jumpy, and it's probably not helping her any different either." Seth watch the Ohioan pace the room up and down. His blue eyes snapped to the two-toned man before glancing at Nicky.

She was frantic her eyes wide and she was shaking, her breathing was erratic. She was like a fish out of water and if they didn't calm her down soon she would pass out. Dean walked over to the red head kneeling next to the couch the Samoan and Two-toned friends. Grasping her face between his two hands he spoke softly.

"Nicky if you don't stop you're going to pass out. And what good is it if you are passed out? We might as well just leave the door open for him to just come right in here. Would you want that, for him to just come right in here and take you?" Nicky eyes widen before she frantically shook her head.

"Dean whatever your doing don't make it worse." Roman said harshly not wanting her to freak out any more than she already was.

"Trust me." Dean looked up to the Samoan man smirking his attention going back to Nicky.

"If you don't want him to take you. You need to quite it, breath slowly. Your fine, you have the hounds of justice here." Seth and Roman watched as Dean Words actually worked. Nicky sucked in a breath and was trying to regulate her breathing.

"That's a good girl." Dean kissed her forehead before going to the bathroom. Nicky was confused did Dean Ambrose just kiss her forehead.

Shifting on the couch Roman still had Nicky on his lap, she didn't even want to move Nicky was comfortable. Her legs rested on Seth and she was fine. Dean said he was going to pick something up and that was about 20 minutes ago. Nicky rested her head on Roman shoulder while Seth rubbed her legs she was tired from her panic attack. Roman rubbed circles on her hip, Nicky felt so relaxed with them and they were actually being decent people.

Nicky was dozing off when the room door busted open revealing a very pissed off Ambrose.

"Cena is dead. Tonight." Ambrose barked into the room. At the sound of her uncle name Nicky sat up.

"You guys better not touch him." She yelled at the Ohioan, getting up off of Roman lap and Seth grip.

They all chuckled.

"Baby girl shit down like we are going to listen to you." Roman laughed. Nicky glared down at the Samoan.

"Touch him and there will be hell to pay." Her eyes cold and fierce before she walked into the bathroom. She only heard their laughter while she sat in the bathroom.

(Cena Stare down with Ryback)

Ryback walked away in the ring while Cena just stared him down.

'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta The shield." Played through the arena. Nicky sat in the shield locker room. Watching her eyes wide they wouldn't, she thought seeing Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose coming down the steps. She ran to the door trying to pull it open but they locked her in from the inside.

"Shit" She swore. She watched as the boys circled around Cena but kept a close eye at Ryback who was just standing their watching.

John ready for any other of the members to jump in Nicky bit her nails. She watched as they step up to the ledge of the ring. Roman next to Dean and Seth on the other side facing Ryback. Each one glancing at each other before they would all jumped in. John going in for Seth but he didn't get a lot of damage done before Roman and Dean pulled him away. Throwing punch after punch Nicky watched as they decimated her uncle and best friend. Ryback just watched on in pure disgust he wasn't at all happy.

John was trying to fight out of the shield but he was soon overcome by the numbers. She heard the door open to her left and her heart stop. Jumping up from the couch, she expected to see her kidnapper but a smile came across her face.

"Dad" She ran to her father hugging him.

"Oh my God dad how did you?" He hushed her before guiding her out the room into an awaiting car. Quickly they jumped inside driving away. In which Nicky started to tell her tale of her kidnapper being back and her time with the shield.

(Mark 3rd Pov)

Mark and Cena came up with a plan to get Nicky back, it was perfect when Dean Ambrose rounded the corner. Cena walked over to Ambrose starting an argument perfect. Everything was falling into place perfectly. After Cena pissed off Ambrose he angrily stomped off to their hidden location. In which Mark was able to find his baby girl. She was asleep in the passenger softly snoring, she was spent from the day. Mark felt the anger rise above him when she talked about her kidnapper in the woods and the writing on the wall. He was happy with her all safe for 16 years until this happened. He remember her as a toddler seeing her for the first time so helpless and didn't want to talk to anyone. His baby girl needed to be safe and he knew he couldn't protect her but he was damn sure going to try.


	7. Chapter 7

(So sorry I didn't update Saturday, my friends threw a surprised birthday party for me. Since my birthday is on Monday. Yeah so here's the new chapter hope you like it. I don't own anything but Nicky.)

It's been a whole week and Nicky was enjoying herself. Everyone was happy when she woke up she was at the ranch home in Florida it was beautiful just like the old home but only with more land. She played with her twin older brother who were only 16 years old and they were almost the same height as their father. Randy came over with Kelly who was expecting twin boys only if she knew the handful they were. John also came with Mickie she was expecting a baby boy also. They came over Tuesday after raw, they took Vince private jet that only specific people knew. Unlike hunter he didn't know about Vince private jet. Nicky was enjoying herself with her family but she didn't feel complete she didn't feel like all of her was here.

Nicky and Mark were riding the horses around the house and on a dirt path deciding for some father daughter time.

"Dad I'm sorry for the things I said…." Mark laughed

"Don't worry about it baby girl. I know you didn't mean it." Nicky smiled knowing that her father was not hurt about her words.

"Aye lets head back so we can get some dinner and watch smack down tonight." Maneuvering the horse next to Mark.

"I'll race you." Mark smirked.

"Yeah sure baby girl but don't get mad when you lose." Nicky raised her eyebrow in a really look.

"Sure I will. On your Mark… Get set…" Mark looked at Nicky before she giggled.

"Go.." She took off before Mark could her giggles were the only thing heard while she rode on.

(House)

"That's no fair, Nicky you cheated." Mark ruffled the red heads hair locking in the horses to the stables.

"No dad I won fair and square I said GO this time." Mark dramatically rolled his eyes. Before wrapping his arms around his baby girl.

"You know I love you no matter what. Right?" A worried glance came onto Nicky face as she wrapped her arms around her dad also.

"Of course daddy." Mark kissed her forehead holding her tight.

"You will always be my baby girl no matter what, who and where ever you go." Mark held onto Nicky knowing he was scared that her kidnapper back and he knew he didn't have the heart to see her beaten up again. She was his baby girl, his only girl, he wanted her to be safe he wanted her to feel protected. Mark knew that he wasn't able to protect her because of his knee injuries but he would damn well try the impossible.

While both father and Daughter walked up the back into the house both were in their own thinking but Nicky was thinking different.

'Would you still love me if I told you I love the enemies?'

Nicky sat at the table eating her dinner joking around with her brothers. They ate and had a casual conversation everyone was happy. The children washed the dishes while Mark turned the large TV in the Living room for everyone to see and Sara went to the bedroom saying she didn't feel so good.

Once the kids were done. All three rushed back to the living room Mark had already set Smack down to.

"Incoming." Nicky screamed as she rolled on her dad lap and fitting directly next to him where he just wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So dramatic sis," One of the twins said from the floor. Nicky stuck out her tongue before Mark hushed them before Smack down came back on.

(Smackdown)

John Bradshaw Layfeild, Michel Cole and Josh Mathews were on commentary around the ring they were talking about John Cena and Ryback until. The Shield came on/

"Attention" Dean snapped his fingers his natural blue eyes were now a dark green all three members stood behind looking so handsome. Nicky heart sped up seeing all three of her boys on TV. Wait Nicky back tracked did she just call them her boys?

"Now there is a Raw Moment that no one is going to forget anytime soon. Especially the Champ.." Dean pop the P "John Cena." Seth waved his hand across his face back and forth.

"Oh you can't see me." Nicky heart swell seeing Seth mimic her uncle John. Wait Nicky no you can't get these feeling towards them. The camera moved to Roman Reigns and Nicky knew she found her comfort, her stomach had butterfly's just seeing him and his voice gave her goose bumps.

"I don't think that works anymore… We see you just fine. On your back under our boots." His voice sounding menacing causing chills so run down Nicky spine. Camera moving towards Seth as he had his two toned hair pulled back into a net bun his hair parted correctly.

"You know who else saw you flat on your back John? Ryback. He watched you. As we dropped you from the sky. Still over you. A lot of you guys probably out their asking… why didn't Ryback help John Cena?" Seth smiled looking away before looking back "Ryback figured it out. Ryback knows how Justice feels."

The Camera moved back into the middle directly to Dean "Self-preservation… He doesn't want any more of our trouble, he doesn't want to deal with us anymore, in fact the look on Ryback face on Monday. That's the same look we all saw on the face of The Undertaker." Nicky felt Mark go still before his grip tighten on Nicky shoulder.

"Two weeks ago when he was surrounded by the Shield you can't fool us we were standing three feet from the Undertaker. I looked right into his eyes, I know what I saw we all know what we saw." Roman and Seth both nodding in agreement.

"It was fear. The Undertaker was afraid. The Undertaker was terrified. The Undertaker was surrounded by the shield and he was scared to death. He was never so relieved or so happy to see his brother Kane, his little buddy and his daughter Nicky Calloway." Mark growled wanting to rip the heads off those boys saying what they were saying. Hearing her name Nicky froze her eyes going wide, she could feel the tightening in her chest.

"Yo, you may be a legend to some… You maybe be undefeated in Wrestle mania. The Shield is undefeated period. The Undertaker is not immortal, and this Monday on Raw best to believe will prove that. You also better know that your little girl, is not as safe as she is. We will be coming for what is ours." Dean said moving the camera to Seth

"Twenty Years Undertaker you run this place. But their come a time for even legends to be pushed aside, and you time is up. We already have your daughter, you might have thought you were safe but we know every move you guys do." Camera angled towards Roman Reigns. A look of disgust and anger on his face.

"The Hounds of Justice run this yard now, big dog. Believe in the Shield." He said pushing it to Dean.

"Believe that dead man" Dean said before the camera cut off. Mark was breathing fire he shot up leaving the living room having Nicky say with Marcellus and Marcus.

"Ouch" Marcus said.

"Big Time Ouch." Marcellus said, Nicky shifted uncomfortable she didn't know why she felt this way towards all the members, Dean eyes, Seth smile and Roman voice she just could not get that out of her mind.

"Don't worry sis we will protect you from them" Marcellus took Mark spot, Nicky looked up at her younger brother before leaving her head on his shoulder.

"You idiot, they would never find us here. Dad has this place so secluded that no one knows but specific people. So they have a better chance for looking for more people to serve justice too then looking for her." Marcus spoke flicking his brother head.

"Hey" Marcellus flicked him back. Marcus hit him and they both started fighting before Nicky got in the middle.  
"Guys stop." She protested pulling the twins apart. They both stop looking at each other before tickling her. Everything was back to normal in the Calloway home.

Going to bed that night the only thing Nicky could think about was the shield she remember her time with them and she honestly can say she enjoyed it. She liked Roman arms around her, she enjoyed when dean kissed her forehead she loved when her and Seth were fooling around in the back. She actually enjoyed it then Nicky realized she liked them she liked all three of them.

"Why does this happen to me?" She mumbled.

"I don't know doll face. How does what happen?" Nicky shot up in bed seeing Dean Ambrose at the end of her bed. About to scream her mouth was covered by the hand of Seth Rollins.  
"Ah I don't think so." Seth whispered. Roman came to the right side of my bed, putting tape where Seth hand use to be picking me up like I was nothing.

"You thought you got away from us baby girl." Nicky was panicking inside she was being Kidnapped but she wanted to be kidnapped. Actually she just wanted to stay in Roman arms all day.

"We are not going to make any mistakes again." Dean pulled out a cloth of chloroform. Nicky started to wiggle away trying to yell in protest but it came out muffled. 

"Seth" Dean whispered the two tones ninja holding onto her legs. Only Nicky tried to move more. Roman held her upper body down while Seth held the bottom part.

"Nicky stay still. You really gave us no choice but to do this." Nicky tried to scream but she was muffled again pleading for someone in the house to hear her. Dean brought the rag close to her face but she buried it into Roman side. Dean sighed in frustration.  
"Dean Hurry up we have a certain amount of time before he gets back." Seth whispered. Nicky thought dad. Roman laughed.

"Even if he did get here not like he could take us on. All I have to do it spear his old ass out." Nicky whipped her head around and Dean held her head their putting the chloroform to her face. Nicky held her breath until her as feeling light head. Trying to shake her head. She started again to kick out if she could but Seth and Roman had her in a tight grip.

"Wait Dean don't you remember." Roman said looking up to the Ohioan, Dean looked curiously before he mouthed out he words.

Nicky felt hands creep to her sides and lightly graze it causing her to laugh. Dean smirked, Seth took her foot tickling under. This only made Nicky move more she made the mistake and inhaling in, because she took the big whiff of Chloroform and her world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicky woke up feeling very dizzy, gorgy and nauseated. She tried to move her hands up to cover her eyes when she realized her hands were handcuffed.

"Morning princess" the deep rumble of Roman Reigns voice sounded next to her. Looking over in her hazed vision, Roman dark grey eyes look into her. She froze she felt like it was only him and her, his dark hair pulled back showing his chiseled face. She didn't really hear the sound of the helicopter she was in or notice the others were talking.

"See I told you we didn't get her too much." Dean said sitting across from Roman while Seth sat on the other side of Dean.

"Yeah next time let Seth pour the chloroform." Roman said holding Nicky closely to him in which she was great full for because the warmth he was giving off went to her. When she was taken she was only wearing spandex shorts that don't even cover her whole bottom and large shirt from her dad.

"Guys we are about to touch ground." Seth said. Nicky was still gorgy and could feel her dinner coming back up. The only problem was her mouth was still taped.

When she felt the helicopter touch bottom the large door opened and Seth hopped out first. Roman shifted Nicky so she was taken by Seth. Dean came out second his curled hair flying everywhere with the wind of the helicopter. Looking around her surrounding she was in the middle of a deserted field, she looked up and saw the camera crew. Her hair whipped all along her face, she was shifted from Seth arms back into Romans. Walking to the awaiting back car, all three men and Nicky got in driving off to the Arena.

"Ambrose." "Reigns" "Rollins. And we are the shield." Each member specific themselves. Nicky sat in the back tied to a chair while all three members did their promo.

"We went to great lengths to be here for you. For twenty years, two decades, the undertaker has been the judge, jury, and executioner in the WWE. He would decide who was guilty, throw out his brand of justice and send his victims to rest in peace. I don't know who gave him that right." The camera in Dean Hands turned towards Nicky.

"Do you know who gave him that right Nicky?" Nicky words only came out muffled behind his. Then the Camera turn to Seth.  
"So far there is no one capable of stopping him." The camera turn to Roman as he walked towards Nicky.

"Until now." His rough voice sending shock waves down her back.

"For the first time in three years The Undertaker has come back to raw to step in the ring. I hope the last out law is listening hard right now and now these days the Shield is the law. We are the Judge, Jury, and Executioner. We make the law, and hand out the sentences." Seth took the camera.

"So tonight undertaker, you, your brother, and his buddy Daniel Bryan. At your greatest expense we make the statement, we own the night. Just like how we own your daughter."

"For the first time, in his whole golly existence the undertaker will know what justice would taste like. Believe that and believe in the shield." Turning off the Camera they dropped it down before Dean picked up Nicky she was feeling much better from when she woke up but she knew she was handcuff.

"You know Doll Face. Since your whole disappearance on Monday, you are going to come ring side to see your father get justice served to him." Nicky shook her head pleading but Dean only laughed.

When the boys did their entrance Nicky was still in her clothing from last night. Roman held her by the elbow going down the flight of stairs. Nicky looked into the eyes of her father going down. Roman picked her up going over the barricade since her hands were still cuffed he brought an extra pair handcuffing her to the commentary stand. Nicky yanked her hand trying to get out but it was no use the Shield surrounded the ring were her father was in. No help form her uncle of friend.

"Dean! Seth!" She yelled they only ignored her. She knew better than to distract her father. But she couldn't watch when they all jumped her father pushing him into the corner. A loud explosion sounded and the theme of her uncle rang through the arena. Turning around joy sprang to her face when she saw the two tag team partners run down the ramp in the ring. Both unloading until the ref got everyone in their corners starting the match.

(Ending of match)

Nicky was at the end of her seat that JBL provided to her she watched her dad set up for the double choke slam on Rollins and Ambrose. She felt her whole body go cold because she didn't want them to be chocked slammed. Through she jumped for joy when Roman speared her father letting go of his team mates. Roman going for the cover.

"Come on dad!" Nicky yelled both Dean and Seth glared at her. Her dad kicking out close to third count. Nicky sighed in relief, Seth being tagged in Roman rolled out the ring. Still in shock his spear did not work on Mark.

Seth was trying to clothesline Nicky father before Mark dived into a Clothesline knocking the ninja right to the floor.

"Cover him dad!" Nicky yelled, Mark did exactly that but Seth kicked out on the second count. Sighing in frustration she stomped her foot childishly. Seth stood next to Nicky trying to catch his breath. Standing up but her cuffs holding her in place a tag was made to Daniel Bryan and he climb the second turn buckle. Only for Roman to pull his leg down causing Daniel to hit his groin area. Nicky father grabbed Roman slamming his head against the barricades.

"Seth go help him now!" Nicky yelled at the two toned man looking directly as her father beat Roman. Soon Seth ran off the help Roman when he was tackled off by uncle kane. They brawled outside the ring where they almost flew into Nicky. Nicky watched as her uncle and Seth brawl while Dean rolled Daniel for the Pin.

"I,2,3" The Shield them came on. Dean came over unlocking Nicky from the commentary table throwing her over his shoulder. She yelled in protest kicking and screaming for her father to get her.

They got to the room in the back Dean tossing the red head to the couch they had.

"I call the shower." Seth said rushing in his frizzing hair. Dean grumbled before walking out the room. That only left her and Roman in the room. Looking over she saw him slightly grazing his lips since the bottom was busted open.

"I can clean that for you." Nicky said Roman tilted his head to the decided debating in his mind.

"Hold still." Nicky said dabbing the flesh wound with alcohol. Roman kept flinching back saying how much they hurt.

"Stop being a baby." Roman pouted and Nicky found this to be adorable. Cleaning out the wound she was really close to him his dark grey orbs looking Longley at her small delicate lips.

"All done." She said looking up getting captured into his gaze. She didn't even notice he was moving closer until she could feel his breathing graze her skin, They were just inches apart until the shower in the locker room stop. Nicky snapped back into reality moving back. Mumbling a sorry before rushing out the room. Roman hit the wall.

"Shit. Seth!" He yelled before running out chasing the red head.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicky ran through the arena, she almost kissed Roman Reigns. She almost kissed Roman Reigns, she kept repeating to herself. She almost kissed the enemy, her kidnapper, Nicky was so confused. She didn't realize shut bumped into Ryback.

Falling back on her ass, the hunk of muscles glared down at the red head.

"Aren't you with the Shield? Little Girl." He spat down to her, Nicky glared up at him with her piercing green eyes.

"I am with no one." Venom in her tone. Nicky got up dusting herself. Ryback roamed her body seeing the shorts she had on.

"Now if you would excuse me." Nicky tried to walk past Ryback when he gripped her arm bringing him closer to him. Holding her in a tight bear hug, Nicky tensed.

"For the Deadmans daughter you are mighty beautiful." Ryback voice filled with lust.

"Let me go" Nicky warned. Ryback only laughed harder, holding on tighter his hand grasping her bottom. Nicky eyes widen from someone grasping her bottom.

"I'm going to say this one last time. Let. Me. Go" Nicky growled out her father temper starting to come out. Ryback only laughed harder.

"What are you going to do little girl Call your daddy." Nicky snapped she brought her knee up kneeing him directly where the sun does not shine. Ryback let out a groan letting her go. Nicky brought her elbow to the back of his neck so he was hunch over to her level. About to go for a neck breaker Ryback pushed her back into the crates. Nicky yelped out in pain holding her ribs.

"Do you think that move was going to stop me?" Ryback said Nicky glared before looking around for something to use since his size was 5 times greater than her. Reaching for a pipe that was behind the crate she was yanked by the front of her shirt. Her feet left the floor and she was looking directly into Ryback face.

"Helpless as every Nicky Calloway." Nicky went to knee him again when Ryback hit her knee down, she brought her hand up reeling back she punch Ryback across the face but it didn't even hurt him. Ryback only smirked before slapping Nicky across the face. Ryback dropping her to the floor, a vicious growl rip through the hallway before Ryback was on the floor with Dean and Roman beating the hell out of him. Seth appeared in front of Nicky.

"Come on Nicky" He said holding his hand out for her to take. Nicky took his hand quickly, he pulled her up from the floor walking away from the carnage the boys were about to make. Seth pulled her into the trainer room looking over the damage of her face. There was a large red hand print on her face covering a good portion of her face. The swelling showing quickly, Seth walked over to the freezer they had taking some ice out putting it in a bag. Nicky watched as the two toned ninja placed the ice pack against her face she flinched a little because of the hit but relax soon enough.

"What did you get yourself Nicky?" Seth spoke sitting next to her, Nicky didn't care but he laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm confused Seth. I don't know why I'm telling you this but its feels right. I'm just so confused Seth." Seth scrunched his face in confusion.

"Nicky what are you confused about?" Seth turned to look at her Nicky sighed now or never. Standing up she took the ice pack holding it to her face, she was looking down at her feet.

"All three of you. You guys are all confusing Dean showing affection you, Roman and I honestly can say I have feelings for all of you. I just don't…" Seth chuckled, Nicky look up getting pissed.

"Why are you laughing Rollins?" Seth looked at her.

"Princess, don't you understand we all like you."


	10. Chapter 10

Nicky was taken back did Seth just say that. When she was about the question it the other two members of the Shield walked in. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns came in drenched in sweat smiling at each other. Everything made sense to Nicky now, Dean and the kiss to the forehead, Seth and his sweet side and Roman and her almost kissing. They all knew they liked her but when were they planning to tell her. 

Roman saw the distraught face on the red head elbowing Dean he nodded over to the red head.

"When were you guys going to tell me?" She whispered. Roman and Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion looking over to the architect.

"What is she talking about?" Seth was going to speak before Nicky yelled out.

"You idiots liked me and just wanted to toy with my emotions confusing the holy fuck out of me!" The Samoan and Ohioan glared at the architect of the shield he had to say something. Then Dean looked at Roman saying "I told you so, you should have told her."

Roman rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the Red head who was fuming but he found it very sexy.

"Look Nicky, we were going to tell you. We even decide to be nice enough to share you if you're okay with it." Nicky face got ten times red not because she was blushing because she was pissed.

"You. Dumbasses. Already made arrangements and just think I would happily agree just cause!" All the member flinched back at the fiery girl.

"Kinda. Sorta." Dean said rubbing the back of his head. Nicky just glared at him shutting him up.

"For how long?" She asked holding back her temper.

"We all saw you at different times. I had liked you since I was a kid watching wrestling." Seth said Nicky looked at Dean.

"When we first got you to ourselves." Looking at Roman.

"When I first saw you in development when your dad came to help some of the upcoming stars." Nicky crossed her arm.

"Is this the reason why my Uncle signed me over to you?" She asked. They all looked at each other before nodding.

"That's one of the reason the second reason is we become his personal body guard along with Randy Orton's." Seth said.

Nicky eyes widen "You did not just say Randy." She looked between the three and they nodded their head. Nicky sighed running a hand over her face, this day gets better and better.

(Hotel)

All three shield member sat in the conjoining room from Nicky. She was thinking over all the information she had in mind. Was she really okay with being shared? She liked them all her feelings for them were great. She couldn't figure who to boo or cheer for during her match with her father. Speaking of her father how would he feel when he find out about this? She liked these men but she was scared about her father and Uncles. What would they do to them now? How would she choose between family and these guys she like?

The guys were talking in the other room about plans and Nicky before they heard a silent knock on the conjoining door.

"Come in." Seth called out. Nicky opened the door seeing all three members. Breathing in a deep breath.

"I will go along with this whole sharing thing." All the boys' faces lighten up until she said.

"But… there has to be one person who is my boyfriend outside closed doors." The boys all smiled looking at Roman.

"Baby girls we already figured that." Roman said.

"Yeah, we already voted it would be Roman." Dean said getting up going into the kitchen.

"Since he was the one that you seem more founder with and he was the one that came with the plan. Plus Dean and I like to have the options of other women." Nicky nodded at Seth looking up at Roman since she was a good foot shorter.

"Did you guys happen to still have my bags here?" She shifted her feet since she hasn't showered since she was kidnapped.

"Yeah there in the room." Roman said passing by her getting her bags that was next to his stuff.

"Thanks" Nicky said taking her bags into the bathroom taking a much needed shower. After her shower she changed into a white tank top with grey sweats putting her clothes in a bag. Looking at the damage Ryback did. Her left cheek was a bright angry red and it was now throbbing. Walking out the bathroom she was saw Roman Reigns laying down in bed. His shirt was off so his tribal tattoo showed in the dim light from the curtains. His chest was rising and falling while his black hair was sprayed out all around, putting her bag down next to his. She slowly walked over observing the powerhouse he was so peaceful and calm in his sleep. She quietly pulled back her sheets to her bed, climbing in she was starting to feel everything catch up to her soon she was asleep.

"Nicky wake up we got to go." Nicky felt someone shaking her awake from her dreams. Groaning she open her eyes to see Roman over her his hair pulled back in a bun. He was dressed in a white wife beater and sweats. He must have just put those on, getting out of bed Nicky ran a hand through her messy hair. Roman held his hand out for the half awake red head, Nicky took it her small hands going into his bigger one. She was pulled out of bed and out the door still holding Roman hand. Rubbing her eyes she looked up seeing both Seth and Dean waiting by the elevator.

"Morning beautiful." Dean said kissing her forehead half hugging her. The same going for Seth. The elevator buzzed and the doors open all the members walked in. Nicky sleep deprived and hungry, Roman wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer. The elevator opened up and everyone walked out to the car they had already packed. Getting inside it was Seth in the driver Dean in the passenger, Roman and Nicky in the back. Roman stretched out in the back bringing Nicky close enough so they were cuddling in the back. In which Nicky didn't mind at all, throwing her arm around his mid-section. Roman just rubbed circles on her back lulling her back to sleep.

"You know we are going to tell her why we left so suddenly." Dean said from the front looking at the two in the back. Roman looked down at the sleeping Callaway, before sighing.

"I know, but do you really think she wants to know?" Seth looked back in the rear view mirror.

"Dude if a guy who kidnapped me as a kid dropped off a present filled with probably her old toys. I would say something." Roman nodded looking down at the sleeping girl. He had to tell her.

Nicky was scheduled for a match with Alicia Fox. She was shaken up from what Roman told her when she woke up earlier this morning. There was the box filled with all her old Harleys and baby toys. These were the toys she lost when she was kidnapped for a month. She remember going back to get them but they were gone. Now they were in this box still untouched from her childhood.

She dressed in a black steampunk corset with a neck holder and an even odd shorts. Her hair was straight and pulled back while her back up was simply eye liner and some lip gloss. She was going to the ring with the shield.

Standing at the top of the stairs Roman was on the other side so it was just Dean and Seth. Dean pulled the red head into a tight embrace holding her hips.

"Calm down princess. You are going to do fine." Nicky wasn't worried about the wrestling part she was more worried about her kidnapper. She didn't noticed Dean leaning down till he took her into a mind soaring lip lock. Which Nicky didn't mind at all, she was then pulled away and attack again by Seth, by the end she was soaring.

"Better?" Seth said with a smug look on his face. Nicky blushed and nodded.

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… The Shield blasted through the arena. Nicky walked out behind the two members looking over to see if Roman was there. Smiling when she saw the Samoan in his character. Walking down the steps, she got to the bottom where Dean and Seth helped her over the barricade. Alicia already stood in the ring ready and waiting. The boys walked around the ring giving the predator look.

Nicky climb the steal steps into the ring where Alicia was. The ref asked if they both were ready, nodding their heads he rang the bell and the match started.

Alicia ran towards Nicky but she moved to the side so Alicia ran into the ring post. Nicky grabbed Alicia by her bottom loop pulling her back into the middle of the ring. Alicia still favoring her shoulder blade she kept holding. Grabbing her arm Nick was going to throw it against the rope when Alicia kicked Nicky middle area having her let go bending over to hold her mid-section. Alicia put her in a head lock holding a lot of pressure but Nicky knew how to get out of this. Nicky grabbed the back knee of Alicia dropping down onto her back. Causing separation between the two. Nicky went for the cover but Alicia kicked out at 2.

"Come on Nicky!" she heard from Roman outside the ring. Nicki stood pulling Alicia up with her going for the tomb stone pile driver when the arena went black. Dropping Alicia, she turned around in the dark before she saw the triton light up.

"Happy birthday Nicky!" It showed her 6th birthday party by the pool he baby brother being bothersome.

"Go Nicky!" Showing her first grade graduation.

"Come on Nicky!" it showed her first wrestling match at the developmental.

It showed Zeus funeral and Hercules the pup next to her. The horseback riding with her father through the woods. Roman carrying her through the wood her eyes filled with terror. Then this morning when Roman was holding her hand to the car and they drove off.

"Nicky." The deep rumble of his voice came through "I never left. Not even for a minute just lurking in the shadows till the right time." Nicky started wide eyes when saw the footage of the wall 'Found you.' Followed by his methodical laughter. Nicky just watch the triton while it played her whole childhood and teen years. She felt someone grasp her hand by the warm feeling she knew it was Roman. He pulled her out the ring Alicia looked at her with sorrow. Roman helped her over the barricade while Seth and Dean walked behind. All Nicky wanted to do was find who ever this was and make it stop.


	11. Chapter 11

Nicky was being pulled by Roman hurriedly down the hallway.

"Nicky!" She heard her father voice. Halting having her Roman being pulled back. Nicky turned to her father who face looked distraught and pissed off.

"Daddy wants wrong?" Mark didn't even noticed Nicky holding Roman hand before Mark grasped the front of his Shield Vest.

"You take my daughter and then you take my wife the next day!" Mark yelled Nicky looked wide eyes Sara missing? She rushed between her father and the Samoan using her might to push them apart.

"Dad he didn't take Sara they only took me." Nicky defended. Her father pale green eyes bore into her his anger showing deeply in them.

"You're taking their side Nicky" My father spoke with Venom in his voice Nicky had a shiver go down her back.

"I am taking no one side. I know they didn't take Sara because I was the only one their when I woke up. Sara probably left somewhere like she always does, she does that a lot lately." Nicky said glaring at her father. Mark growled his temper rising.

"I should have known once someone else showed you attention you would cling to them." Nicky eyes narrowed.

"Well I could say the same for Sara." Nicky didn't expect it but her father slapped her on the same cheek Ryback slapped her on. Falling to on her knees she held onto her face.

"You messed up big time." Roman growled before spearing him landing a couple blows. Nicky just help her cheek in shock. Never has she ever felt her father hit her never has she ever been struck by her father. She's been struck by her mother since she was baby broken bones, broken teeth, bruises she got her first black eye at the age of 1. Nicky watched as her father was being mauled by Roman before she croaked out.

"Stop." Roman paused looking down at her semi unconscious father. He looked back at the wide eyes scared Nicky holding her face. He quickly moved going over to the red head bring her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Roman said holding the red head blocking her view of her father. Nicky just shook her head leaning more into Roman.

"Can we just go?" She spoke softly, Roman nodded taking her hand again rushing down the hallway, to catch up with the others.

Opening the locker room door the boys were rushing around getting their stuff together.

"What took you…?" Dean voice trailed off seeing the hurt look from Nicky on her face a bright red hand print.

"Babe, are you alright?" Dean looked up at Roman, seeing the anger and fury the powerhouse was holding in. Nicky moved closer to Roman she had a strong grip on his hand.

"Let's just get packed and head to the room." Roman said pulling Nicky to sit down on the couch. Moving to his lap she clung onto Roman still in shock from her father. Seth and Dean watched the two looking up at each other before continuing packing. Nicky enjoyed being in Roman arms she felt so small in his big arms like he was protecting her from any danger. She liked it most defiantly.

Roman kissed her forehead bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" She giggled.

"I get hit by my father and you asked me if I'm hungry?" Roman shrugged showing his heart stopping smirk.

"Got to eat right." He laughed.

"Yes… Yes I am hungry. But I'll just grab a small bag of chips or something." She said silently twirling the small piece of Roman hair in her hands.

"You are not going to get chips babe." Seth said plopping down next to the two.

"We can all go out and eat." Dean suggested jumping on Rollins before he pushed him off on the ground. Ambrose landing with a thump, Roman laughed along with Rollins while Nicky giggled.

"I don't think we should go out, before everyone thinks you are my abusive lovers." Nicky said showing her swollen face.

"Well we are your lovers." Roman said running his hand down her back gripping her waist.

"We can order in and watch a movie tonight." Seth suggested to Nicky.

"Sounds great." She mumbled savoring the warmth Roman was radiating off.

"Great, now let's go get some food." Dean hopped off the floor hauling ass out the room.

"I think he is happier than Nicky for food." Seth said Nicky stuck out her tongue before getting up off of Roman grip. She shivered from the loss of his warmth but Seth grasped her hand taking her to the car. Dean already waiting in the passenger Seth and Nicky climb in the back. While Roman sat in the passenger seat.

"Don't cuddle her too much Sethie." Dean joked in the front having everyone laugh.

"Shut up Dean" Seth said sticking out his tongue. Nicky laughed more just forgetting about the day with these three.

After the movie and Chinese food they ordered Seth and Dean headed off to bed while Nicky and Roman to their side. They decided to have a queen bed so they could share. Nicky changed into some cotton shorts with a girl's wife beater. Laying on her side Roman sat against the headboard in some sweats and a t-shirt. He was playing with her red hair while she held onto the pillow.

"How does you face feel?" He asked lightly running his hand over it, Nicky sighed as his warm hand soothed the bruise she had.

"It's alright. It is going to hurt more in the morning, probably leave on hell of a bruise too." She looked up into his grey orbs.

"Hold on I have something." He got off the bed digging into his gym bag. Nicky sat up having a plain view of Roman ass. And did he have a great ass, when he stood back up at full length he was hold a mason jar filled with clear gel like substance. Opening the container he took some on his fingers applying it gently to her face.

"It's going to tingle but that should help with the swelling and a little of the bruising." Nicky nodded letting him apply the rest to her face and it started to feel good. Roman closed the jar up putting it on the nightstand washing his hand off he joined Nicky back in bed.

"Roman?" Nicky asked looking at the Samoan.

"Hmm" He hummed, looking straight ahead.

"I'm glad you were their today." She whispered playing with the sheets under her.

"Don't worry about it baby girl, me and the boys will always protect you from your kidnapper. No matter what." Roman looked down to the girl running his hand through her hair. Nicky sighed in content. Through that night Nicky and Roman talked about their background to each other. Nicky was falling harder for this guy so much.

"You're scared of lightning and thunder but you named your dog Zeus." Roman laughed, Nicky pouted before playfully hitting his chest. She was laughing too it was kind of ironic her dog name was Zeus but she was scared of thunder and lightning.

"You know what, shut up." She turned over so her back was to him. Roman only laughed harder before trying to stop. Looking over at the pouting girl, he only laughed harder. Nicky tried not to laugh herself but his laugh was too adorable.

"Babe, I'm sorry but it was too funny of a chance to pass up." He hugged the red head almost spooning her in his arms. She shook her head pouting her lip out.

"No you are laughing at me." She pulled the pillow over her face. Roman only chuckled before gently pulling the pillow off picking up the red head bring her to his lap. This time Nicky crossed her arms pouting her lips out more. Roman only found this adorable pecking her lips.

"Im. Sorry. Please. Forgive. Me?" He pecked her lips for each word. Each kiss sent a tingle through Nicky which she loved. Glaring at him he gave her adorable puppy dogs eyes that made her cave.

"Fine." She said moving closer to the Samoan. He wrapped his arm around her small waist draping his other arm over her legs bringing her closer. Nicky put her hand on his shoulder cuddling her head into his chest. Roman actually enjoyed having the small girl in his lap he enjoy how she fit so well in his arms.

"Roman, can I ask you something?" Nicky asked not looking up afraid of the answer.

"Sure baby. What is it?" Roman said rubbing gently on her hip bone.

"How did you find the house? The one you guys kidnapped me from?" Roman tensed, his heart skipping a beat. Nicky could feel his muscles tensed under her before she rested her hand on his arm soothing away some of the tension.

"Someone called us." He spoke, Nicky looked up into his grey orbs "It didn't sound like your kidnapper guy voice it was more of a women's voice. But we really couldn't tell what or who because of the auto tune in the voice." Nicky nodded in understanding before resting her head back on the Samoans chest tracing his tribal tattoo. Looking into his eyes Nicky knew he was telling her the truth and she trusted it completely. The rest of the night was them talking more about themselves until Nicky fell asleep still in Roman arms. He laid her down next to him before laying down himself bringing her back to his chest. He feel into a comfortable sleep with the red head next to him.

(Mark 3rd person)

Mark sat in his hotel room looking down at his hand, the hand that he hit his baby girl with. He could still see the fear and betrayal in her eyes looking directly at him. He could remember the morning he woke up to find her missing.

When Mark returned to the house he checked on the kids seeing Nicky was asleep under her blankets with the window open. He sighed closing the window going to check on the twins. Kissing both of his boy's forehead he went to his headroom where he could see his sleeping wife.

When he woke up in the morning he walked out to the smell of breakfast. They all sat around the table but Nicky. Mark told Marcus to get his sister but usually Nicky would be downstairs helping Sara make breakfast. Marcus groaned before running up to get Nicky, Marcellus was setting the table when Mark said his good morning before wondering where his wife was. Marcus knocks on Nicky door a couple of times saying her name even before opening the door. Marcus goes in saying  
"Rise and shine princess!" Ripping the covers away he only saw pillows under her blanket. Marcus panic hightailing it out the room down stairs.

"Marcellus, Dad Nicky missing!" Mark himself hightails it up the steps swearing he saw her last night sleeping. Marcellus, and Markus all ran after him. When they all saw the pillows under the covers that Marcus has pull up. Mark runs past the boys also into their room the boy's room, laundry room, garage going into their bathroom mark looked up at the mirror smeared in red. "Got her. - Hounds of Justice." Mark anger boiled over the top before he punch the mirror shattering the glass. The hounds of justice were going to pay, they were going to pay six feet under. He quickly packed his bag waking up the boys to drop them off at their grandparents. Mark quickly pulled the car in reverse heading to Raw.


	12. Chapter 12

( I don't own anything except Nicky)

"What should we get for breakfast?" Nicky heard Dean Whisper.

"Hmmm…. Not that we had it last time." Nicky slowly open her eyes moving so she could look up at Roman. He had a light smile seeing her awake, leaning in Roman kissed her forehead.

"Morning Baby." Roman said brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Morning." Nicky said smiling lightly at him.

"Good you awake. You can choose what we have for breakfast." Dean said Nicky lightly chuckled. Sitting up slightly, Roman rolled over to lay on his back bringing Nicky closer to him. Enjoying how she felt next to him. Seth and Dean sat at the end of the bed looking at the menu, Nicky crawled over getting in between the two looking at the menu between the two. She read over it carefully before she pointed to a couple of things. Dean nodded reaching for the phone to call for room service.

Seth leaned over kissing Nicky cheek "Morning babe" she smiled before bring Seth into a hug. Seth wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug also. Nicky could get use to waking up like this, having the boys just in the room.

"How does your cheek feel?" Seth whispered rubbing his hand lightly over.

"It feels fine, Roman used some of his stuff it does feel like I have a tumor on the side of my face." Seth chuckled.

"Highly doubt you would feel that babe." Nicky laughed shrugging her shoulders.

"We got 15 minutes until the food gets here." Dean said putting the phone on the nightstand it was previously sitting on.

" I think I am going to take a shower before the food gets here." They all shook their head, Nicky slid out of Seth hug picking up some clothes from her bag. She walked in taking a shower braiding her freshly washed hair, she looked in the mirror seeing a yellowish bruise marrying her face. It didn't look bad she thought. She wore a Erin Cross Black Crop Top, with Metallic Cross print leggings. The crop top came a just above her belly button. Walking out the bathroom the boys all sat at the table.

"Hey Doll face, breakfast is here." Nicky nodded sliding into the chair closes to Roman in between him and Dean. Nicky nibbled at her pancakes a little eating one whole one, she felt full. The boys was pretty much down with their food. Roman went into the bathroom to take a shower for the day.

"Are you full babe?" Dean asked putting his plate on the cart the food came in.

"Yeah. You can finish it." Nicky said sheepishly, she usually doesn't eat a lot because Sara would say she was getting fat and no one wanted a fat diva.

"Seriously Doll face?" Nicky nodded before playing with the end of her hair. She already felt fat eating a whole pancake.

"You need to eat more babe." Seth said kissing her forehead while Dean ate the rest of her pancakes.

"I already ate enough, I don't need to get any bigger." Nicky mumbled the last part to herself but Seth caught it. Giving her this are you serious look, and Dean stop eating the pancake.

"What's going on?" Roman said walking out from the bathroom in jeans and a white shirt.

"She said something negative about her weight." Seth told him. Nicky stuck her tongue at him before hitting his leg.

"Ouch. Babe I know he could kick my ass if I didn't tell him, as for you… maybe a little damage." Nicky glared at him before standing up in which she was still a good foot lower than him. Seth and Dean cracked a smiled before they burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry babe… I can't take this seriously." All the boys laughed in the room causing Nicky to lose her glare and start laughing too. She hit both boys in the back of the head before laying back down on the bed.

"Look Doll." Dean said getting on the bed also after he was done. He laid his hand on her back caressing it smoothly. "I don't know who got it into your pretty little head that you're fat or whatever you call it but, you beautiful the way you are do you understand." Nicky turned her head looking at Dean Crystal blue eyes nodding. He smiled kissing her lightly before rolling off the bed to take a shower. Nicky was soon joined by Roman, who pulled her on top of him. Bringing his lips to hers capturing her lips in a kiss, she was kind of surprised by this but she was enjoying it. They pulled away from each other staring deeply into each other eyes, Roman about to say something before there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." She said getting up answering the door. She say a box at the foot of the door. Looking left and right she picked up the box most likely for her.

"What is it babe?" Roman called from the bed. Nicky closed the door walking over to the bed with the box. Roman sat up as Nicky brought the box in.

"This was in front of the door." She said looking up at him. She bit her lip debating to open the box, roman laid his hand on her own reassuring her. She sighed nodding her head carefully opening the box, putting her hand inside she grasped what was inside. Slowly she pulled it out showing a lamb mask. She looked at it strange before looking at Roman who was clenching his fist.

"I think I know who your kidnapper might be." Roman took the mask before pulling her off the bed walking into the guy's bedroom. Nicky just followed in confusion.

( Please Review)


	13. Chapter 13

(I don't own anything except for Nicky.)

Nicky had no clue what was going on the boys where pulling her along. As soon as Nicky pulled the Lama mask out, Roman pretty much dragged her into the other room where Seth and Dean were. As soon as they saw the mask they tensed in anger. They all quickly got dressed before leaving the hotel room, Nicky tried to ask multiple times what's going on but they only fell to deaf ears. Moving quickly the boys drove discussing things in a code that Nicky couldn't understand. When they got to the arena Nicky was fed up with the boys discussing things by themselves. She walked directly into the middle of their circle that they made to talked in. Pushing at Seth chest and Roman since they were to her side, she huffed her face a bright vibrant red. 

"Alright, that's enough. All damn day you guys been talking with each other about something I don't even know! I want to know and I want to know now what the hell you guys are talking about! Because last time I checked I was the one who got the damn mask at the damn door! NOW FESS UP!" Nicky roared having all the members look down at her shocked from her outburst. No one said anything and that pissed her off more.

"Fine!" She roared taking her ring attire "If you guy won't tell me don't bother looking for me. I have a match, I'll see you guys later." She slammed the door leaving the three member feeling bad.

(Nicky match against Aksana)

Nicky was dressed in her corset and black shorts her red curly hair displayed over her shoulders. She was pissed that out of everything the boys still couldn't tell her what they were talking about. The ref rang the bell and Aksana ran towards the Red head. Nicky wasn't paying attention so Aksana grabbed her by the hair bringing her out of her thoughts. She slammed her face first into the mat, Nicky groaned as Aksana got on top of her banging her head against the mat.

"None of your shield boys the help you now." Aksana spoke with venom in her voice. Nicky glared before using her knee to kick Aksana off of her. Now the table as turned as Nicky delivered punches to Aksana grabbing her by the neck she pulled her up to slam her back down. Nicky was pissed, and when she is pissed she is dangerous. Aksana was seeing stars from the slam Nicky gave her but she stood up anyways only to get clothes lined over the ropes by the Callaway girl. Falling to the outside of the ring Nicky glared with her green eyes getting out the ring she picked up Aksana throwing her back in. Going for the cover.

"1...2..." Aksana kicked out at two and a half. Nicky was in slight frustration. She picked her up again setting up the tomb stone pile driver. Aksana finally regain some sense seeing she was upside down. She begged at plead the red head to let her go, but Nicky was pissed. Delivering her father famous move the crowd went insane as Aksana limp boy fell to the mat. Nicky covered again listening "1…2…3" Nicky won the ref raising her hand in victory. Nicky was about to exit the ring to the back when the arena went back and picture glimpse came onto the screen before it came to people figure. Seeing the lama mask that was in a box this morning it made sense.

"I got the joy, joy, joy, down in my heart, down in my heart. I got the joy, joy, joy, down in my heart." Remembering the tune I use to sing as a child. The Wyatt family showed on the triton. Bray being the one singing, Nicky felt goose bumps on her skin. Luke harper stood in the back looking directly at the screen while Bray looked aimlessly before looking at the camera.

"Now in our day of reckoning, inches closer. I can't help but fell this childlike excitement building up in me!" Bray exclaimed, Nicky raise her eyebrow.

"The Clock. Is ticking. Your defeat Nicky won't come in vain. But the others around you will. The shattered bones of your father and those hounds would pave the street of my kingdom. While I grace your hand to by my queen and from my thrown, I am going to turn them all." Nicky felt a chill run up her spine turning around in the dark she looked for if they were around. Satisfied, she turning forward she watched the triton again.

"And the Shield. In the end, was it all worth it for her?" he laughed turning around the camera zooming in on Luke Harper.

"Are you willing to die for her?" He asked his scary big eyes looked at her in the ring. Bray turned his head a little to the side saying.

"Because if you're not… You already lost her." He laughed methodically turning his back again.

"I got a better go idea." Nicky heart stop hearing Roman voice behind her. She turned around quickly running over to him since he got into the ring, with Dean to his right and Seth to his left. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer. "Why don't you come out here and talk that noise?" Nicky gripped his shield vest. He rubbed calming circles to her side trying to sooth her.

"Funny, you should say that. We were thinking the exact something." Bray said turning back around his eyes looking of pure evil. Nicky remember those eyes, those blue eyes that she saw as a child. No, no not Cena eyes, her kidnapper's eyes. Out of anything she remember when she was taken for a month she remember those eyes. Erick Rowan came to the screen his lama mask looking beat and worn.

"Run." He said calmly. The screen had stack stick before the light flickered on, at the end of the ramp stood the Wyatt family. Roman pushed me behind him while the Wyatt family walked forward. They climb on the rope. The boys stood their ground, Dean itching to fight while Seth ready to attack. Roman was being calm and cool. Bray climbed in while the other two stayed outside, his blue eyes looking directly at me. Roman step forward into the middle of the ring. Soon Erick Rowan and Luke harper Joined staring down both Dean and Seth. They stood head to head a fight ready to break out Seth jumping up and down ready to fight along with Dean. Nicky could only imagine the stare Roman was giving Bray. The crowd went wild seeing this brawl about to happen.

Bray only smirked pushing both Erick and Luke back before getting out the ring. The crowd booed, Bray pointing his finger at Nicky he smiled wide.

"I'll be coming for you soon sweetie." Nicky shook her head watching as Bray held his hands out wide before saying. "Follow the buzzards". The lights cut off and flickered back on before they were gone. Nicky shook her head looking around if they were behind her along with the guys. They stopped and turned to her, she shook her head as a not now gesture. The nodded in agreement Nicky slid out the ring walking around she manage to get in the back. She took a shower in the Diva locker room before changing out of her wrestling clothes into the street clothes. She was feeling kind of bad for yelling at them when they saved her ass back there. Picking up her bag she changed back into her street clothes, she walked back to the boys' locker room. They all sat there, hair wet, and changed back in to street clothes. All their eyes glance her way as she stood at the door, Roman stood up ready to apologize. Before she giggled.

"What so funny doll face?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow. Nicky only laughed harder.

"You guys… All look… like… you killed… my favorite animal." Nicky laughed, everyone cracked a smirk hearing her laugh.

"That's not funny babe. We all thought you wouldn't forgive us." Seth said Nicky laughing dyeing down.

"Of course I would forgive you guys…just don't do it again. I deserve to you know." Nicky said Roman walked over to her brining her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him while he did the same.

"We are sorry though." He whispered Nicky enjoyed feeling his warm protection. She snuggled closer burring her head in his chest.

"Its fine just tell me next time. I can take it." She whispered back. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other comfort before Dean and Seth squished then in a sandwich.

"Shield Sandwich." Seth called out. Nicky squealed from the middle of all three while they crushed her. Moment like these Nicky enjoyed.

(At the hotel)

The four members were watching a movie together after dinner. Nicky was leaning on Roman while Dean and Seth were on the floor. They were watching Friday the 13th, and Nicky didn't mind at all but during some of the gore she would turn her head into Roman chest.

"You know Doll, you were really bad ass today in the ring." Dean said during the middle of the movies. Nicky giggled.

"That was random Ambrose but Thank you." She said. Seth piped up too, Nicky running her hand through his black and blonde hair.

"Yeah you were babe. The way you used your moves. You looked really dangerous, I might take back Roman being scarier than you." Roman growled slapping Seth in the back of the head.

"Hey Nicky he hit me." Seth whined. Nicky slapped Roman chest saying "Stop hitting Seth. Play Nice." He growled at her his intense grey orbs on her.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, she smirked bringing her lips to his. Kissing him with so much passion and emotion. She put her hands through his hair bringing him closer, his hand gripped her waist turning her over but Nicky smiled pulling away going next to Dean hugging him. He was too absorbed into the movie he just wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nicky you tease." Roman barked out. She smirked sticking her tongue out moving closer to Dean. She grab Seth hand so he was on the other side of her. She kissed his cheek along with Deans.

"That's what you get for hitting Sethie." She said holding Seth hand in her own. He smirked evilly at the Roman who growled about to hit him again.

"You hit him again and you sleeping alone." She said Roman sighed pulling his back. Seth smiled in triumph. Nicky smiled as the two boy bickered silently, she moved more closely to Dean since he wasn't really paying attention to her. Dean kissed her forehead without taking his eyes off the screen she only smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. She got comfortable her eyes slowly dropping as she listen to Seth bicker with Roman and the screaming from the movie they were watching in Deans arms.

(Boys 3rd view)

Dean finished the movie while his other two team mates argued. He looked at the sleeping girl on his shoulder. He smiled before picking her up in his arms. Her head laying against her head softly, her red hair going over her face. Dean realized he was staring at her he would do anything to protect her, she was his angel. Seth and Roman watched Dean holding a sleeping Nicky in his arms, she looked so peaceful, they seen her cry and in fear. They didn't like that look on her face, it made them want to kill whoever did that her. Roman got up opening the bedroom door that connect their rooms, Dean following behind him. He gently laid her on the bed her small hands holding on to his shirt. He smirked even when she's sleeping she didn't want him to go. He looked up at Roman who nodded also.

"Seth!" Dean called loud enough to not disturb the sleeping girl clutching his shirt. The two toned friend walked dressed in his sweats and no shirt.

"Get in." Dean said pointing to the bed. The two toned man smirked, Roman got in first taking her left side. Dean placed her next to him where she released his shirt and snuggled into Roman chest. Dean stripped down to his boxers, he pushed Seth in to the middle next to Nicky before getting in himself. Roman was actually surprised they all fit but he was fine with it. He kissed her forehead gently a small smile displayed on her face.

"Night Nicky, Night guys." Roman yawned. Good nights were exchange between the three of them before Nicky whispered a silent shut up. They all chuckled softly before their own eyes got heavy with sleep. All the members going to bed with one less worry on their mind.

'Nicky was safe.'

(Please Review. I feel like I don't include Dean as much. Tell me what you think)


	14. Chapter 14

When Nicky woke up, she was laying on Rollins chest while Roman was spooning her. Dean was spooning Seth,his curly hair in his face while Rollins had some in his mouth. Nicky giggled looking at her sleeping giant his hair was falling over his face fizzed out. They all looked adorable to her les methodical then she thought they were.

Carefully but gently she slid out of their grasped. With success she walked in the other room ordering breakfast for when they woke up. Brushing her teeth and washing her face. Nicky wondered how her brother was doing. She didn't have a phone to call them, but she always worried for the small twins she calls brothers. Nicky wasn't stupid she knew they weren't Mark's kid they didn't look anything like him. He was just too blind to see it, Nicky knew Sara was seeing someone else. She even told her father but he denied it. Nicky sighed looking at her self in the mirror remember all the hatred and mean words Sara would say to her.

It all started at a very young age, she was like 10 years old when Sara she was getting too fat and no one wanted a fat girl. So Nicky started to hardly eat, then came her looks and the way she dressed. Nicky enjoyed comic shirts and jeans with a t-shirt she was her father daughter. Though Sara wasn't having any of it, she dressed her up in dresses and taught her to act proper.

Nicky was driven insane when she said she wanted to become a Diva to both her parents. Mark was happy while Sara not so much. Nicky knew Sara liked her at some point in time but every thing soon turned to envy.

She could remember the first day she cut her self because out Sara words.

" You think you could be Diva material? You can't even fit into the outfits." Sara harsh words hit Nicky hard.

"The crowd would lose interest in you, in a matter of minutes." She said venom stinging Nicky. She stared up at the women who was so kind to her when she was a toddler.

"You are just as worth less, as when Mark found you at the door. No wonder your mother didn't want you." Nicky couldn't hold it back anymore she ran away from Sara into her own bathroom. She cried her eyes out, Sara harsh words stinging her heart. She remember picking up one of the razors she kept in her bathroom slashing a slightly thick line on her wrist. The red liquid bubbled to the top quickly dropping down her arm. She watch fascinated by the crimson color, she enjoyed it. She found comfort in it.

Nicky has only cut her self 5 times in her life and that was because of Sara putting her down. Since she got on the road with her dad she hasn't picked up a razor in awhile. Just staring at her self she could hear Sara words haunting her.

"Your worthless..." A knock sounded at the front door. Nicky looked around no one was here, looking at her reflection she whipped her tears. Opening the bathroom door, she opened the front door wheeling the food in paying and tipping the guy. Nicky composed her self setting the table, she ate a slice of toast and some eggs but not a lot just enough to hold her over for the day.

" No one wants a fat Diva." She heard Sara. Flinching over her shoulder she swore she was here telling her things. She shook it off before waking up the guys. One by one they sat at the table and ate Nicky playing with her thumbs lost in her own world.

"Baby girl are you going to eat?" Roman asked seeing the usual happy red head in a quiet mood. She shook her head softly her before pulling her chair out.

" I already ate, but you guys finish up. I'm going to take a shower and change." They all eyed her sensing something was the matter but just nodded.

Nicky crossed into the other room going to her bag. She pulled out a pair of Jean and a comic shirt. It was her favorite, superman.

" We are not raising a boy, put that shirt away and wear a dress Nicky Calloway." Nicky straightened felling like Sara was behind her. She dropped the shirt in her bag. Turning around, she saw no one. Stuffing her jeans away she pulled out a yellow dress, that she hated so much.

Nicky took a shower rubbing water over her face, she felt like she was going crazy. She was hearing Sara but she knew Sara was missing, she couldn't be in her hotel room.

(Arena)

The boys noticed Nicky strange behavior, she didn't wear jeans she wore this bright yellow sun dress. She didn't smile, she wasn't acting like Nicky. When Dean or Seth tried to play with her she just smiled and backed away. She even rejected Roman, Nicky wasn't acting like Nicky and it was worrying her lovers.

" Nicky" Roman said in the locker room alone with her. Seth and Dean headed out because they knew she would be the one to talk to Roman.

She looked over at Roman since he did call her name. He was siting next to her on the couch.

"Yes Roman?" She spoke obediently. Now Roman knew something was up.

" you been acting strange all day what's the deal?" He asked bluntly taking her hand in his. She looked down hearing Sara scolding her, " Nicky you are not a whore get away from him!" Nicky flinched away. Roman eyes widen, did Nicky just flinch at him.

Roman got on his knees in front of her.

" Baby girl what's going on?" Nicky shook her head turning away for only Roman to grab her chin turning them to his grey orbs.

"Baby your acting strange, please tell me what's wrong with you? Your worrying us." Roman pleaded she looked at his eyes and could see pain. Nicky didn't want to cause this pain, she didn't want Roman to feel this way.

" I'm sorry." She spoke before getting up she didn't want to hurt him father than she already have.

Roman lightly grabbed her wrist tugging her slightly. He was not letting her go anywhere.

"Your such a whore, probably just like your dead beat mother anyways. That's why she beat up a child like you." Nicky had enough she shouted.

"STOP IT!" Holding her hand to her ears. She was shaking, she was hearing things that she never wanted to hear again.

" Your pathetic, worthless and unwanted I wish Mark would have left you outside of his door." She covered her ears more trying to block her out, crying she wanted it to stop. She couldn't take it, why was this coming up at a time like now.

" Nicky please! Nicky! It's okay, their no one here. No one is talking except you and me. Baby please calm down." The pleading of Roman brought her to her senses. She looked up at him seeing him pleading out with desperate eyes she was curled up on the floor. Her head resting on his knee. He was holding her close to him, pleading for her to snap out what ever trance she's in.

Nicky saw this and Imminently wrapped her arms around her giant. She just wanted to feel safe away from Sara she didn't want her past. She wanted Roman.

Roman was caught of guard when Nicky hugged him around his neck he head burying into his shoulder. She was shaking with sobs, pleading for Sara to just go away. Roman soothed her running his hand through her hair and down her back rubbing gentle circles. Her body racked with sobs.

A couple minutes afterwards Nicky had stopped sobbing she just clung onto Roman. She enjoyed feeling close to him her comfort he was.

" Are you feeling better?" He asked softly , rubbing gentle circles on her back. Nicky nodded moving her face away from his shoulder, only to lay her head their to get a better look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were a bright roses color. she still looked adorable to Roman.

"do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. Kissing her forehead, bringing her closer.

"It's was just Sara. And her comments through my life. It was like anything that I would do, I could always hear her." Clutching on to his shirt " oh god. I wanted it to stop Roman." He could feel her body start to shake again.

" Shhh baby. I know you did. You don't have to tell me now but your going to have to tell me sometime babe. But I'm always here for you okay? Nothing can hurt you." He spoke looking down at her with determination in his look.

"What if I need saving from myself?" She spoke softly.

"what do you mean babe?" She bit her bottom lip a little going to answer the question when Seth and Dean busted in.

"Nicky turn on the TV." Seth said out of breath. Roman reached up grabbing the remote handing it to Nicky who clicked the television on.

" Ring around the Rosie pocket full of posie. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." Nicky who was 5 years old laughed at falling down. She played with Zeus outside in her back yard. Sara came into view with the twins.

" Nicky can you play nice with your brothers." Nick nodded happily. Sara set the toddlers down on the green grass next to her. They all stood and observed each other.

" let's play." A happy Nicky said. The twins looked at each other curiously before looking at Nicky.

" Ready okay! Ring around the Rosie, pocket full of poise!" She sang marching around with Zeus. The twins deciding this was fun they joined in also.

"Ashes,ashes...we all fall down." Everyone fell down their childish laughter rang through. The video cut off to the static of the wyatt family.

" how heart warming? Wasn't it." Bray wyatt looked into the screen.

"Nicky and her adorable little brothers. They are very protective you know. Especially, for you Nicky." Bray laughed methodically.

" How far around you going to let us go? Destroying your family members one at a time..." He chucked " well two for this case" Nicky raised up now.

" your wondering two? Right Nicky?" Bray chuckled before turning the camera. Nicky gasped. Standing in between Luke Harper and Erick Rowan.

"Surprise Nicky! Your two favorite little brothers are here..." He turned the camera back to him.

"And just like that... They will follow the buzzards until you come to use. Leave your hounds and leave your father. And we will hand you the boys safe and sound." He chuckled more.

" hurry Nicky you got until next smackdown to figure out your answer. Or sister Abigail will have two new worshipper. " the static coming to the TV. She just stared wide eyes. They have her brother. They have her baby brothers! How did they get the boys? How did they...? Find them.

Roman seth and dean looked at each other silently nodded at What they saw and they knew the need to come up with a plan. Quickly and sufficiently.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are we set up?" Nicky nodded. Setting the camera on the crates. Seth managed to take a camera that connected directly to the triton. They knew they had to play by the book like the Wyatt's but only smarter. Nicky changed out of her yellow dress wearing seth skin black shirt along with a pair of black jeans. She turned the camera on sitting in between Dean and Roman.

"Remember not to show any type of emotion babe. We want this to be as serious as possible." dean said next to her she nodded her head relaxing a bit.

Outside the Wyatt's were having a match with was quickly interrupted after Bray win.

"Boooooooooooo!" Dean spoke into the camera. Nicky smirked he was always the theatrical one.

"We are so scared of your Bray up bone head, we don't live in your little fantasy world. With Monsters and evil sprits and lamb mask and haunted rocking chairs so take that crap somewhere else!" He shouted all of us smiled in triumph.

Seth turned the camera towards him.

"Bray. real good a spitting Federico and coming up with little analogies you think is going on. But man, you are so delusional. You are a figment of your own imagination. And re grandest illusion you ever come up with is that you think you and your little family can take what belongs to the shield.

Soon the camera came onto Roman and Nicky. She glared at the camera her eyes filled with venom and hate. Roman arm loosely on her shoulder.

"Take a look around Wyatt's!" Nicky spun her finger emphasizing the mater.

"Your stand in the shield yard now. And we don't play games." Nicky shook her head smirking.

"Your little games with my brother and these gift you keep sending stop." Nicky said her voice cold and venomous.

"You are weak, using bait to lure a girl like me to. 3 guys like you." Dean held up his 3 fingers sticking out his tongue he was bouncing up and down.

"Games end now Wyatt's. You let my brothers go back home and fight the hounds come Elimination Chamber. Your prize..." Looking between the members smiling in triumph.

"Me." She smiled widely even though deep down her heart was racing she didn't show it.

"Believe that Wyatt. And believe in the Shield." She stuck her fist out having all the guys join. Dean pressed the red button turning it off and Nicky dropped the little mask she had going on. Holding her chest it was racing faster than a horse.

"You did great babe." She heard before getting snatched up by Rollins. Spinning her around, she was getting dizzy.

"Seth stop spinning her." Dean said plucking her out of his hands settling her next to Roman.

"But Yeah Doll Face, you seemed like a whole other person. Got me shaking in my boots." He jokes she smiled hoping the Wyatt's were going to buy into it. She wasn't really okay with the idea of the Elimination Chamber and the Wyatt's might being able to get her. Though she did it for her brothers.

"thanks, but I want to check out what they say." Nicky said grabbing Roman hand rushing to the closes television screen.

Bray Wyatt wide blue eyes his hair all over his face. Crazy was just all over his face. He was laughing not a regular laugh a sick sadistic laugh. Before e screamed.

" I WELCOME THIS WAR!" He yelled before he got to his feet. He motioned for Luke Harper ad Erick Rowan to the boys. Marcus and Marcellus stood glaring at the two men. As they un cuffed them they pushed them towards the Ramp. Nicky took that as time to run.

"Nicky! Wait!" She heard roman behind her. She didn't care her baby brothers were leaving the grasp of Bray Wyatt. She ran from the side of the Ramp. The empty lodge, usually superstars escape through. Nicky ran the crowd screaming thier heads off seeing the Red head. She didn't even notice she only saw her baby brothers curious to where they were going. Luke and Erick, staying closely behind.

"Marcus, Marcellus!" Nicky yelled, the boys eyes darted to their sisters. She ran a smile on her face, her brothers running in her direction. Bracing into a hug, they lifted the small red head off her feet squeezing her to death.

She glanced behind her seeing The Wyatt family smirking and observing the family reunite. She glared at Bray before she pulled her brothers backstage.

"Are you boys okay? Your not hurt anywhere? Your head hurts? Do you need water? God I'm a horrible sister." Nicky rambled asses her two little brothers climbing on them checking for anything head tram, bruising or cuts.

"Nicky we are fine, just a little tired" Marcellus said Marcus hit him in the back of the head glaring him.

"I'm such a bad sister to get you too involved in my problems." Marcus placed both hands on her shoulder before shaking her.

"You are not a bad sister and we are perfectly down already Nicky, you are going to grow grey hairs like dad." Nicky smirked at this comment the sibling laughing.

The shield finally caught up to the small family who was talking and discussing some things. By the way Nicky kept touching them, she didn't believe she had her brothers back.

"Nicky!" Everyone tensed, they all knew that voice that voice to well. The shield boys ran towards her seeing her angry fathers coming storming pissed her uncle Kane was thier trying to calm Mark but nothing was working. All three children hid behind one another. Nicky being the middle and Marcellus in the front and Marcus in the back.

"Boys get away for her. She's nothing but trouble." Nicky raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse the last time I checked this trouble just saved them." Mark snorted rolling his eyes.

"If it wasn't for wanting to wrestling so damn bad, we wouldn't have a kidnapper, Sara wouldn't be missing and the boys would have never been taken.!" Anger rippled through Nicky. Getting into Mark face. She poked his chest.

" I am sick and tired of your crap dad. First you don't even attempt to look for me when I was kidnapped, you probably went looking for Sara. Sara not even that damn great she made me life hell in my own home. Called me worthless and pathetic that you should have left me! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to reck your happiness. You were happy with her but your so damn blind she's using you. She always has been. For the kidnapper, it was your wife Sara he was after in the first place. Don't you remember or did she cloud your memory too! Sara missing because that's what Sara does. She probably lounging at home right now, go in to tell you some busted up lie. I'm tired of seeing this dad, and when you find out I'm right. Your going to rue the day you hit me because I am the only daughter you have and she's been trying to push me out the picture for so long. Even when I told you, you hit me your own daughter. But you know what DAD! No more Nicky Calloway is going to take no ones crap. I'm going to clean up the mess Sara made and blamed on Nicky. Nicky going to fix her problem and stop being put down. and Dad when you find out how right I was. Oh your going to hate your self! And i bet you on everything I'll still be here for you because your my dad."

Nicky spoke so much passion and anger spoken in her speech. No one moved just looking down at the red head Mark eyes wide from the words she spoken. Tears were streaming down her face, before she turned around stalking off.

Roman,seth and Dean about to run for her when Marcus and Marcellus grabbed Dean and Seth wrist and Kane gripped Roman shoulder. They all looked at their captor seeing them shake their head.

Mark watched Nicky rushed down the corridor her words ringing in his ears. Sara would do that to her. He didn't know what to say all the pent up anger he had seeing her on television with the hounds of justice. Roman reigns arm around her shoulder what really set him off. But he wasn't expecting the kind gentle girl he raised to be such a spit fire when pissed she did take some of her father traits.

"Come on boys we are leaving." Mark voice spoke authority. Marcus and Marcellus wanted to go to their sister but they knew it was better to leave her alone. They witness the abuse of their mother harsh words lash at Nicky. She begged them not to say a word to their father. She would tell him when she was ready. I guess she was ready now.

Mark turned away in his thoughts about what Nicky said.

The boys hung back pulling the boys back glaring at them.

"Break her and we will personal find a way to make you go missing." Marcellus said Marcus adding emphasis

"Personal and missing." They let go of their wrist catch up with their father.

Kane leaned into Roman ear.

" Break her heart boy. And I will personal give you a and your hounds a one way ticket to Hells pit. Personally." Roman nodded Kane grip he had on his shoulder loosened his loud boots thudding away.

Roman Seth and Dean looked at each other smiling before taking off for their spit fire Red head.


	16. Chapter 16

Nicky went into the boys locker room. She felt so much more relieved telling her father off but at the same time she didn't feel right for telling him off. The door open reveling her hounds. She bounced over the couch wrapping her arms and legs around her Samoan.

"Whoa babe." Roman said wrapping his hands under her bottom. So she didn't slide off, the boys chucked behind him.

"It looks like she alright." they chucked. Nicky could feel Roman glare at them before maneuvering her better.

So he was comfortable holding her.

"She was our little spit fire today. Hanging out with the hounds of justice grew on you huh baby girl?" Nicky blushed swatting Roman chest. She didn't notice they were their with her during her father and her argument.

"Don't worry babe it was sexy and intimidating " Seth said pinching her ass having her squeal in roman arms. Almost making him lose his grip on her bottom.

"Seth you are going to catch her if you drop her." Roman spoke quickly.

"Lighten up Rome. We got a bad ass over if you know what I mean." Pinching her ass again. Nicky squealed again Roman swatted the guys hands away.

"Alright , alright enough,we already know she got a good ass. But let's hit the road, I would like to actually sleep in a bed." Dean rolled his eyes along with Seth.

(Car.)

Nicky was in the passenger while dean and seth were in the back passed out. It was just her and Roman.

He had one hand on the steering and the other in Nicky small hand.

"You know I'm going to take you out on a date." Roman said into the silence.

Nicky looked over at him.

"You want to take me out on a date. At a time like this." He smirked.

"Sure why the hell not. It would take your mind off of things." She smiled.

"Are Dean and Seth coming?"

"Nope just a me and you thing?"

"Well where would we being going? Me and you." She asked curiously Roman only let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry about it just dress comfortable." Nicky raised her eyebrow what did this Samoan have planned.


	17. Chapter 17

Nicky had to wake up Dean and Seth in the back while Roman checked them in. She opened the back side door. Smiling at the sight of Seth clutching onto Dean and Dean holding him closely. Nicky smiled at this close encounter hating her self for waking them up. She lightly shook both boys from their sleeping slumber.

"Dean,Seth Wake up." She said lightly. Both groaning in protest, Dean held onto Seth tightly and Seth snuggled more into Dean.

Nicky tried again a little more force into it.

"Dean, Seth wake up." They only groaned before shooing her away. Dean mumbling a slight go away. She raised her eye brow before getting out the car.

"Fine, I did it nicely." She mumble before going to the driver side of the car she pulled the keys out. Closing all the doors locking it from the inside out.

She walked into the lobby making sure she had a perfect view of car. She pressed the panic button. Having the car head lights light up and the loud noise waking the two inside. As the fumbled with opening the doors Nicky was howling with laughter. Watching the two men jump out the car holding their ears. Nicky pressed the panic alarm again turning it off. Locking the car she was still howling with laughter, the two men looked over to see the hysterical red head in the window.

"Nicky Calloway!" Dean growled. Nicky stopped her laughing smiling and waving innocently before running off. The two pissed off other half of the shield hot on her tail. She managed to run up 5 flights of stairs before seth caught up to her tackling her down.

"Your not getting away this time princess."

"No, stop." Nicky pleaded knowing what was coming.

"You should of thought of that before your rudely us up like that." She held her hands out laughing from all the excitement.

"I tried waking you guys up you didn't listen to me. So I had to wake you up somehow." Dean glare at her but Nicky saw through it. He was not mad at her he was enjoying it as much as she was.

" You are still getting your punishment." Dean said Seth was already holding her down on the floor. Nicky eyes widen, she started to squirm.

"No anything but that no!" She protested the boys only smirked before they tickled Nicky. Her laughter filling the stairwell.

The boys got a text, after they let Nicky breath. It was from Roman telling them their room numbers. Nicky face was red from all the laughing she had endured. She was standing in between seth and dean both their arms around her waist. They knocked on Roman and her room, both boys snickering and Nicky giggling.

Roman opened the door his hair wet, dressed in black sweat pants. He had no shirt on so his upper half was exposed, his tan skin contrasting against the light.

"You guys done, torturing her?" He smirked at his two team mates.

"She's all your's man." Dean said taking the key card Roman was holding out for him.

"We will see you guys tomorrow." Seth called going to the room him and Dean were sharing. Nicky and Roman both watched their two team mates curiously as the entered their hotel room.

"I wonder?"

"Don't think about Rome." Nicky said pushing Roman into the room. He chuckled as the door closed.

"But it's possible babe." He called as she went into the bathroom. A light smile graced her face.

"Likely but unlikely." She called out . Getting into the shower herself.

When she got out the shower, she wrapped the white hotel towel around her body. She went to go pick up the clothes she usually brings in with her but she forgot she didn't take her bags.

Crap. She thought. Opening the door to the bathroom she peaked her head out.

"Roman..." She called out a yes reply coming back to her.

" Can I umm..." She blushed, a little thinking this was awkward.

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" She said quickly her face red with a blush. He heard him chuckle before replying with a yeah.

She closed the door sitting on the counter with her face in her hands. She was blushing never would she have ever thought of asking a guy for something to sleep in.

A light knock came from the door she whispered a light come in. Roman opened the door slowly holding a shirt and some boxers.

" here you go babe." She took the clothing. Mumbling a small thank you.

" the boxers are from seth. Just meet me on the bed when your done okay." She nodded before he walked out the door. She blushed getting dressed, the smell of Roman coming from the shirt she was wearing. She loved the smell of his AXE cologne and the mix of coconut. The shirt came down to her knees, the shirt was huge on her.

Walking out the bathroom, she climbed on the bed that Roman was occupying. Roman pulled her towards him.

Savoring the warmth of their bodies together. Roman buried his head in her neck Savoring her smell.

"You look good in my shirt." He said softly kissing her cheek. She blushed hard on her cheeks.

"Thank you" she mumbled looking up at the Samoan.

"You were so beautiful today you know that." Nicky raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked lightly .

He chucked

"When you were doing the promo and sticking up to your dad. You were stunning. " she smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank you." She caressed his face lightly he grabbed her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips kissing them softly.

" thank you." She said. Roman laughed.

"For what?"

"For protecting me. You and the boys. Thank you."

Roman sighed pulling her on top of him. So now she was straddling him the shirt ridding up shown more of her legs. Roman placed his hands on her thighs holding her. She looked directly into roman eyes.

"Baby girl. Don't you thank us. We will always protect you." She smiled leaning down to Roman going into a passionate kiss. Roman groaned feeling the electricity between the two kissing.

Swiping her bottom lips asking for entry. She happily obliged her in roman getting into a heated make out session. Her hands moved into his ink black hair pulling him closer. Roman growled at the feeling of his hair being pulled. His hands rising up pushing her shirt up. Griping her small waist in his warm hands. He rolled them over not breaking the kiss. His hands roaming under her shirt, he felt her smooth skin under. She shivered, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Pulling away she was out of breath both her and Roman were panting.

"Roman...I don't think i can..." Roman shushed her before kissing her forehead.

"I understand baby girl. I want it to be special for you." She smiled lightly before pecking him on the lips.

" Thanks Rome."

"No problem babe, but I got to take care of something." Roman got off from Nicky, she looked at him curiously before she looked down turning 20 different shades of red.

Roman laughed seeing the girl turn red before going to the bathroom to take care of his business. Nicky fell back onto the bed sighing at what she just experience. It felt so natural to her, she wasn't shy from anything with Roman. Especially with what could have happened she just hope when it does,it's really special.

Roman came back into the room after he cleaned up,seeing a sleeping Nicky on the bed. The shirt that he gave her moved up to her hip so it showed Seth boxers she was wearing. Roman could only feel him self getting hard again from the sight. Her creamy legs that could go days on end, roman licked his lips thinking about her on top of him. Though he surly kicked that thought out of his mind before he would never get any sleep. They had the day to theme selves tomorrow and Roman already planned out the day for them. He slid underneath the covers before bringing them over Nicky. She wasn't no time curling up to him directly on his side. She fit perfectly their against Roman. Looked down at the red head, her soft delicate features when she's asleep, the little twitch her nose does when she gets cold. Roman loved these things about Nicky, he was his baby girl.

(The date)

Roman woke up earlier than Nicky inviting the boys over to talk and eat breakfast.

They all sat around talking about, Colby hair dye. When a half awake Nicky emerged from

the doorway.

Her hair wild falling in her face while she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Morning." She yawned. A chorus of echoes sounded through the Roman. Nicky walked over to Roman sitting on his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Morning baby." He kissed her forehead she smiled.

"Morning" she mumbled sleep still in her voice. Roman was drinking his Coffee while the boys were back to conversing.

"You hungry?" He asked while she was tracing his tattooed arm. She nodded her head slowly to enhanced with Roman tattoo.

He chucked before bringing a plate closer to him.

It was filled with eggs,toast and bacon. Nicky stopped her tracing before she shifted to be able to eat while Roman held her with one arm.

" So Nicky... Do you know where Romie taking you today?" Seth asked when Nicky was done eating her she had to fend away from Dean and Roman.

"He won't tell me. Do you know?" Seth pretend that his mouth was locked and threw away the keys. Nicky pouted while Dean laughed.

"Cheer up, Nick. It will be fun." Dean laughed before standing up along with Seth.

"Have fun today." Seth said coming over kissing her forehead.

"Thanks guys" she grumbled as they left the room.

(Car)

Nicky and Roman were in the car together holding hands. They have been driving for about an hour now.

"Roman are we almost there?" Nicky asked Roman smirked knowing she was getting impatient sitting in the car.

"Almost babe." He kissed the back of her hand as he saw the exit. He pulled into the exit seeing the sign he was looking for.

When he pulled into the fair grounds. Nicky face lit up.

Roman brought her to the fair. She hasn't been to the fair since she was younger.

They exit the car only for Nicky to run up giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much Roman!" She yelled out so happy. She loved the fair.

"Don't worry about it." He said kissing her softly.

"It's a date remember." She smiled childishly nodding before dragging Roman to get an unlimited ride bracelet and some tickets for games.

Nicky and Roman enjoyed themselves at the fair. A couple of fans came up and ask for some autographs.

Roman had Nicky get on the fire ball which went around in a circle. Then held them upside down and pulled them backwards around the circle. Nicky was partially mad at Roman for making her go but she enjoyed it. He even made up for it when he won her a stuff animal as big as her. They ate cotton candy, and funnel cakes. Going onto different rides and some they just held hands. It was late the moon was up and the stars were out. They were sitting on a bench Nicky was holding Roman hand and feeding herself and him cotton candy.

" What do you want to go on next?" Roman asked her as she ate a piece of her cotton candy.

"Let's go...hmmm... Let's go on the Farris wheel!" He shrugged his shoulder in a why not gesture. He was happy with her, going on rides and doing childish things. He loved it.

They took their seat on the Ferris wheel going up. When they got to the top so people at the bottom could get off. Nicky shivered from the cold of the night.

"Cold babe?"she nodded he open his arms bring her closer to him keeping her warm. Nicky sighed in agreement. Snuggling closer to Roman.

"Today was Fun." She said

"I enjoyed today with you."

"You know, after being kidnapped. I would of never thought I would have fallen for my kidnappers" Roman deep chuckled rumbled through his chest.

"I would of never thought the daughter of the Undertaker. That we would have fallen for someone like you. " now it was her turn to laugh.

"Well we always have those who would of thought moments" Roman cracked a smile. Looking down Roman could feel unimaginable feeling in his chest. His heart race faster, he was looking into dreamless pools of green. Roman knew he fell deep and hard because he loves Nicky Calloway.

"Rome what you looking at?" Nicky asked curiously since he had been staring at her for awhile now.

"You." He simply answered she scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Me? Why? Is their something on my face..." Stopping her talking Roman covered his mouth with his fireworks going off in the distance. Love,passion and fury went into the kiss Roman gave her before she pulled away dazed from the kiss.

"Just stop talking and enjoy." His voice so sexy and serious made her spine tingle as she nodded watching the fireworks cuddled to Roman.

When they left the fair, Nicky crashed from the day she had. Honestly Roman can say he was fine with her being asleep because while he was sleeping he was figuring out how to tell his team mates about his feelings for Nicky.

When he got to the hotel he carried her into the room and on the bed. She whimpered a bit stirring in her sleep from the lost of her warm Samoan but he used a pillow and some blankets as a substitute until he gets back. He kissed her forehead gently texting his two team mates they needed to talk in their room.

"What's up man?" Seth asked leaning his back against his bed head board while Dean was on the balcony smoking.

" I came here to talk about Nicky?" His two friends tensed up a bit.

"What wrong is she okay?" Dean ask worry in his tone, the cancer stick hanging loosely in his mouth.

"She's fine... Just well..." Seth raised up a little yelling.

"Well what Rome!"

"I love her!" He shouted. Dean eyes widen along with seth as their mouthes dropped.

No one said anything but hard tension in the room.

"Guys say something." Roman pleaded knowing he probably fucked up the shield. But he was dead wrong when Seth smiled bouncing off the bed hugging his friend.

"I'm glade you do Ro. Im do happy for you too. You deserve each other." Roman stood in shock.

"Wait your okay with this? What happened to the sharing?"

"We like her Ro. But you love her. We can't get in between that. You two really deserve each other. And besides, we kind of fallen for each other" Dean walking over to Seth kissing him softly on the lips.

Roman smiled happy for his two brothers. He stayed with them a little longer before he had to go back to Nicky and his Room. He opened the door still seeing her asleep. He smiled before stripping out of his clothing climbing into bed. Removing the pillow from her grasp he pulled her close to him. Sighing in content,he loves her and he wanted to tell her. But at time like the one she's in he doesn't want to cause her anymore stress than she already have. He was going to wait for the right moment to tell her how he felt.


	18. Chapter 18

( Enjoy! This is the make up for my short chapters. Please review. I don't own anything or anyone except Nicky."

"We didn't tell hunter about the match." Seth said suddenly in the car. Everyone head shot up, looking at the driver.

" I guess we would have to do that." Dean mumbled, before going back to figuring out his phone.

"Like today Dean. Extreme Rules is in two weeks." He stressed, Nicky and Roman were sprawled in the back.

"I think I can get it arrange." Nicky leaned up from her laying position on Roman. She grabbed Dean phone dialing a familiar number.

"Vince McMahon."

"Hey Grandpa it's Nicky."

"Nicky, beautiful how can I help my favorite little girl?" Nicky smiled.

" Have you been watching the show lately?"

"Oh, yes are you alright with the hounds of justice?" She smile looking up at Roman and to the boys in the front. Their eyes curiously glancing back at her.

" I great Grandpa. Never better."

"Good. I'm sorry for Hunter behavior signing you over to them..."

" It's fine grandpa. You know I wouldn't be as happy if he didn't. But I was calling to ask if you could set up a match at one of the paper views." Vince chuckled.

"You want a Match between The Shield and the Wyatt's? You being the prize"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Nicky, those are your kidnappers! I should have them fired and..." Vince started to yell

"I know grandpa, but we can get revenge. A match please, at Extreme Rules No hold barred 6 men tag team match, I'll sit ring side." Vince sighed

"Fine. You have the Match." Nicky squealed with joy.

"Thank you thank you thank you Grandpa. I love you so much."

"Your welcome baby. I love you too bye." She hung up the phone tossing I back to Dean.

"Everything settled." They all smirked at her before she laid back against Roman.

"Good Job Nick." She smirked, the Wyatt's better watch out the hounds are getting off their leash come Extreme Rules.

Nicky,Roman, Seth, and Dean trained for 2 week for Sunday. Now it was the day of truth, everyone was quiet in the locker room getting dressed. Nicky was going to be ring side during the match. She was shaking, scared that she could be in the hands of the Wyatt's by tonight.

She dressed in black leather shorts and ankle wrestling boots. Sandra made her a new top, it came down to just above her belly button.

With the shield logo on the front. Her hair was put into a pony tail while the rest was straight a few piece was framing her face.

She was standing next to Roman shifting foot by foot. Biting her bottom Roman saw the nerves she was having pulling her closer to him.

"It's going to be okay babe."

"How do you know that?" Roman pushed her back to get a look at her.

"Because babe we will fight tooth and nail for you." Her eyes gleamed with pride before she leaned up kissing him lightly. Leaning his forehead down on her. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Please stay safe Rome." He nodded to her request.

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta the Shield.

Nicky sat at the commentary table watching the boys in the ring. They stood toe to toe with the Wyatt's. Her heart was beating fast she was scared she didn't want any of them hurt. All of them trash talking each other been trying to get in Bray face as he was being pulled back by Roman and Seth. They circled each other going into their designated areas to start the Match before Dean turned around and jumped Bray from behind.

They boys all jumped in Roman throwing Luke Harper out and Seth tossed Erick Rowen on the sides. While Dean clotheslined Bray Wyatt in front of Nicky. She flinched back as he screamed in her face none too politely. They Wyatt's re grouped on the outside of the ring while The Shield protect their yard. Seth was calming down Dean in the corner while Roman held him back so he didn't try to jump any member of the Wyatt's before the match even start. The Wyatt's climbed on to the side of the ring Erick Rowan being the man to start along with Seth on the other team. The Ref ringing the bell, the match started.

(Ending of the match)

Nicky had her hands over her face as she watched Seth get the boot to the chest and face. Roman eyes full of fury wanting to break Luke harper in half and Dean trying to catch up with himself on the floor. Rollins help onto the ropes as Luke harper tried to throw him up by his ankles but Rollins caught him in the back of the head. Roman desperately holding his hand out trying to tag his partner in, Luke was trying to regain his surroundings on his hands and knees. Seth rolled over to the corner tagging in Roman, who exploded in the ring. Luke manage to tag in Rowan and as soon as Rowan got into the ring Roman clothes lined him down to the floor before punching Bray off the ropes. Turning he elbowed Rowan hard in the chest. Rowan tried to land a punch but Roman picked him up doing a Samoan drop. Climbing on top he was punching him left and right but Harper climb into the ring pulling off Roman throwing him out. Nicky stood up from her chair, but Roman landed on his feet. He ran around the ring landing a Samoan drop kick to Rowan head. Luke was going to jump for him but he pulled the top rope down having Luke fly out the ring. Roman crawled in doing another Samoan drop going for the cover but Bray slid into the ring breaking up the count. Ambrose slid back into the ring tackling Bray away landing a few punches himself. Harper took Dean off of Bray but he got hit in the jaw and Ambrose landed a drop kick to bray throwing him outside the ring. Dean rolled out picking up Bray by the head he was about to smash his head against the side of the ring but Luke Harper flew through the top rope. Then Rollins came in flying off the top rope to the bodies at the bottom.

Rowan and Roman exchanged blows before the two fall over. Seth comes over to the commentary table taking Nicky lightly by the hand moving her away before ripping the top off and the monitors. He dragged Luke Harper to the announce table.

"Seth look out!" Nicky shouted before Bray busted him in the back of the head. Bray wickedly smiled at Nicky causing her to shiver, he laughed cold heartedly before continuing his assault on Seth. Nicky saw Dean Start to wake up as Luke was going to help Bray on his assault. She pushed Luke yelling at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nicky said stabbing her fingers into his chest. He looked at her curiously while she glanced at him from behind. Dean climbed on the side of the ring running towards them she moved out of the way so Dean was about to jump ring on top of Luke. Then he proceeded to go after Bray going over the barricade into the crowd. Nicky went to go help Seth checking his head.

"Rollins are you okay?" She asked his big brown eyes staring at her he looked like he was out of this world. Shaking his chest a little,

"Rollins pay attention." Snapping her fingers. "Come on snap out of it." She felt hands grasp her shoulder before she was flung back into the cold steel pole of the ring. She groaned as her head Swam.

She looked up seeing Rowan and Harper power bombing Seth through the announce table.

"No!" Nicky shouted. Bray turned around seeing the red head beauty watching with worry as Seth held his head. Bray grabbed her arm yanking her up Nicky squirmed in protest, trying to shove Bray off of her. She was looking frantically for Dean or Roman help. She was Roman laying in the ring trying to get up, Bray threw her in the ring so she landed right next to Roman.

"Rome are you okay?" Roman looked at her his eyes widen.

"Nicky get out of here." He yelled in protest she rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could but I can't." She gestured around they were surrounded. Roman tried standing by himself but Nicky helped him for only for him to push her behind him away from Bray.

"Stay behind me." He ordered. She raised her hands

"I wasn't thinking of moving." She said innocently. Roman looked between all the members before going after Bray first the other two followed assaulting Roman. Nicky slid out the ring while they were distracted going under the ring she picked up one of the wooden baseball bats. She climbed back into the ring seeing Bray holding Roman to do the Sister Abigail. Harper and Rowan rolled out the ring so it was perfect she raised the bat high above her head bringing it down as hard she could. The sickening crack of the bat breaking in half and the other noise of it colliding with Bray head. He dropped Roman falling down unconscious, Nicky rolled out the ring. Harper and Rowan were coming right after her turning on her heels dropping the base of the bat she took off up the ramp.

She was running into the gorilla area she saw two large figure in front of her, she side stepped it before she turned around to see her father and uncle holding both Harper and Rowan in a chock hold.

Both men squirmed as they both couldn't get air.

"You coming Nicky?" Her dad said over her shoulder, she stood in shock before walking out the gorilla with Rowan and Harper.

The crowd cheered as they saw the brothers of destruction holding to the two Wyatt members and a little Nicky trailing behind smirking.

Both Mark and Glen looked at each other before raise the two Wyatt members and chock slamming them down on the steal steps of the ramp knocking them out cold. Nicky hugged her uncle and father before bounding down the ramp to Roman. Who was still pretty out of it she rolled Bray over on his back before pulling a disoriented Roman on top for the pin.

The ref counting "1…2…3! And your winner are the Shield!" Nicky smiled before helping Roman up, hugging him. She slid out the ring, going over to Seth hugging him also.

"Nicky!" Seth yelled she looked up Seth pointing to the ring where her father and uncle were both surrounding Roman and Bray. She helped Seth up before rushing over to the ring.

Roman looked at her father and her uncle both ready to attack before Nicky yelled out "Roman!" He looked over to the frantic red head. Walking backwards to her keeping his eyes on the brothers of destruction. Sliding out the ring next to Nicky they both watched as the two brother lifted Bray high into the hair and slamming him down. Nicky cringed as her father picked him up again, delivering the tomb stone pile driver.

"Don't you ever come next to my family again!" Nicky father yelled into the face of Bray before doing the signature rest in peace. The lights dimming turning their dark purple of her father theme. She grabbed Roman hand and rushed over to Seth pulling them up helping them to the back. She looked back half way to the exit smiling at her father and Uncle mouthing a Thank you.

(Backstage)

Nicky left both Roman and Seth to the trainers care before she went looking for Dean. He disappeared after Bray got him over the barricade. Walking outside it was pouring rain, she yelled out for Ambrose the only pouring rain meeting her back.

She turned around to go back outside before she heard a groaning sound. Turning around listen more closely,

"Ambrose!" She called out into the night. She heard another groan, running out in to the rain calling out for Ambrose. She walked behind one of the dumpsters seeing the beat up Ambrose nursing his ribs.

"Dean." She ran over checking him, he cracked open his eyes looking at the soaking wet red head.

"Nicky, what are you doing outside?" She rolled her eyes before helping him to lean on her shoulder.

"What do you think I am doing?" Dean scuff.

"Sassy."

"You wouldn't like me any better." Carrying inside in the building.

Nicky and Dean walked in the trainer room him leaning on her shoulder and her carrying him. Both members were dripping wet standing in the doorway of the trainer. Seth was pacing while Roman was getting checked out.

"Found him." Nicky voiced, Seth looked up relief filled his face before he ran over to the two members hugging the hell out of Dean.

She smiled letting go of the two, she knew it.

"Nicky can I talk to you for a minute?" she turned around seeing her father and her uncle. She looked at the boys Roman nodded his head. She smiled leaving the room walking with her father and uncle.

When they got to their locker room, Nicky hugged them both. Both men were shocked looking at each other from over their shoulder but returned the hug.

When Mark and Glen pulled away, Mark put his hand on her shoulder Nicky looked up at mark his eyes apologetic.

"Nicky the boys told me about…" she smiled before shushing her dad.

"I forgive you."

"But I.."  
" I forgive you."

"Darling I didn't even say the whole speech I had." She raised an eyebrow crossing her arms

"You had a speech?" She said in disbelief. Her father never has a speech.

"Uh, no but.." She rolled her eyes. Hugging her father, he smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm sorry darling for that slap I gave you. Everything just got…" She sighed

"Its fine dad, just… don't ever do it again." He smiled knowing his little girl wasn't going to let him apologize so he just took it.

"How's your head?" He asked checking the back of her head from when Bray threw her into the ring post.

"It hurts a little but I'll be fine. You know I hard headed like you." In turn mark rolled his eyes also nodding his head.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever darling. You need to go get check out."

"Fine, I got to check on the boys anyways." Glen laughed from his silent spot in the room.

"The boys?" Nicky blushed.

"Yes the boys" Mark and Glen looked at each other before smiling.

"So Roman Reigns huh?" Her dad cracking his knuckles. Nicky eyes widen before she gulped, her heart speeding up.

"Well I think I need to get my head check bye daddy bye uncle love you!" Kissing both their cheeks she ran off to the trainer's room. Mark and Glen laughing as she ran off.

(Hotel)

Dean, Seth, Roman and Nicky checked into their hotel room, they got a room with two queen size beds since they didn't have another room available. The boys were all asleep when Nicky came out the bathroom changing out her wet clothes. She sniffled a bit hoping she wasn't getting a cold. She smiled seeing Seth and Dean embracing each other tightly. Seth laying his head on top of Dean chest while they slept without a shirt.

Roman laid sprawled over the bed his arms out wide while his tan chest rise and fell. His ink black hair splayed over the white pillows. She could see the deep color purple starting to form on his cheek and under his jaw.

She picked up the clear paste Roman used for her applying it gently to his face, he growled a little before he leaned more into her touch. She kissed his lips lightly before she closed the jar placing it back to its original place. Washing her hands, she sneezed lightly groaning she hope she didn't get sick from the rain.

Getting in bed next to Roman he instinctively curled his arm bringing her closer to him. She sighed with happiness, today she was finally free of her kidnapers, and justice has been served. A light smiled graced her face as she snuggled closer to Roman listening to his heartbeat, the heart beat that lulled her to peaceful sleep without a worry in mind.

(Wyatt's Family)

"You all failed!" She yelled in the face of the beaten and bruised Wyatt's.

"A simple task. Beat the Shield and get that stupid little girl!" Luke and Erick coward behind Bray fearing her wrath.

"Sister Abigale we are sorry. We will…"

"NO! I'll do it myself, she already ruined everything I wanted." Bray flinched back as his so called Sister Abigale rambled to herself.

"I am sick and tired of that little girl always getting in between what I want. She has everyone wrapped around her littler finger. But now I'm going to get what I want and you know what I want? I want Nicky Calloway whipped from existence." Bray looked up to Sister Abigale seeing the hatred gleam from her eyes as she talked about the red head. Bray would never want any harm to come to Nicky yeah he loved to watch her when she was young but hurting her was never in Bray plan. Even when they took her as a child he never hurt her it was Luke that went a little rough on her. If Bray ever hurt her it was out of his own control and he would feel bad for it. The sister Abigale they worshipped just glared at them sister Abigale with the blonde hair and the pretty blue eyes. Sister Abigale then one who they worshipped, Sara Calloway.


	19. Chapter 19

Nicky set her alarm for every three hours so she could wake Dean and Seth up. She was told that they had a mild concussion when she got back to the trainer's room last night. She asked them simple question like what's your name, what's your birthday, do you know the right from your left? Well the last one was just for her benefit.

When Nicky woke up in the morning she felt like hell, her head hurt probably from last night and she was coughing a lot. Just her luck she caught a cold from the rain.

Roman woke up from Nicky coughing seeing her cheeks were a little paler than usual and her nose was red. She cough harshly having Roman pat her back until she stopped.

"Are you alright babe?" She look up at him shaking her head before having another coughing fit.

"I think I … Caught something in the Rain yesterday looking for Dean. Sorry if I woke you up." Her voice scratchy Roman pressed his hands to her forehead feeling the heat come off in waves. Oh yeah she was sick.

Roman went to his bad pulling out some medication he usually takes with him on the road. He took the cold medicine and pain killers grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Coming back to the bed he helped Nicky sit up before he handed her the pain killers and the water. Nicky mumbled her silent thank you before taking the pain killers.  
He pulled the covers away just enough to get right next to Nicky pulling her close. She raised one eyebrow going to protest she could get him sick also before he cut her off before she even started her sentence.

"You know your freezing so enjoy. Don't worry about getting me sick." Nicky nodded before she settled more onto his chest listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Roman ran his hands through her hair skimming over the back of her head, Nicky hissed in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked she shook her head lightly floating in between dreaming and reality.

"No, I hit my head when Bray threw me into the pole last night. It's just a bump I'll be alright." She mumbled tiredly, Roman tensed hearing that she was hurt during the match and he didn't even know. Looking down her lips were parted and her eyes were closed as she slept on his chest.

Two hours later Seth phone was ringing loudly around the room, before he picked it up mumbling a low hello getting up going into the bathroom. Dean woke up from Seth phone ringing cursing him and the concussion he had. Roman only chuckled at the two. Nicky started another coughing fit and Roman rubbed her back until she stopped.

"She's sick isn't she? From the rain." Roman shrugged still rubbing her back as she slept.

"Probably. What happened to you after Bray took you into the crowd man?" Dean looked away not wanting to admit what Bray did to him before he threw him behind the dumpster. Luckily Seth walked back in giving them the news that Roman was set for a match against Bray tonight.

"Didn't we just beat them yesterday why do we another match?" Roman asked skeptical about this.

"I don't know Hunter called and he said that Roman had match against Bray tonight." Everyman sighed in the room before they started getting ready to Arena.

Nicky was laying on the couch in the locker room, wearing one of Roman hoodies watching the promo between the boys.

"So walk me through this one more time. Where were…" Seth asked while Dean was standing their shaking. Roman just watching the two.

"I've been... I've been repeating myself for 24 hours. Alright. I'm getting a little sick of your two ganging up on me." Dean said moving around frantically.

"We are not ganging up on you!" Seth yelled but Dean raised his voice higher

"I'm getting a little sick, of explaining myself. So if all that is not good enough for you two. If you don't trust me. Whatever."

"That's not it…" Seth protested while Dean was yelling in Roman face.

"Whatever I'm out of here." Dean said walking off the camera, Nicky could see the pain Seth had in his eyes as he watched Dean walk away but he had to play his character.

"I don't know if I believe him. I want to it makes a lot of sense but so many times now, over and over again." Seth sadly spoke Roman was nodding his head in understand before he look up death glare whoever was off screen.

"Please boys don't allow us to interrupt." Bray Wyatt and his family came on the screen Nicky sat up now, no matter how much her sick body protested.

"You already did interrupt, and that a big problem" Roman growled with anger. "We can settle this right here right now. Or you can man up and fight me in the ring one on one. You leave the family behind and I'll leave the hounds behind." Bray just laughed.

"You are an amazing creature you know that." Bray said to Roman before he walked out the screen.

Nicky stood up in the locker room, scared for Roman. He had a one on one match with her kidnapper. She was freaking out both Seth and Roman walked in to a frantic pacing Nicky.

"Whoa babe. Calm down." Seth grasped her shoulders she didn't Roman out their alone.

"Why would you set up a match, between you and Bray, you're going to get hurt. I can't watch you get hurt. No, Roman you're going to have…" Plucking her from Seth arms Roman pulled her into a passionate kiss shutting her up from her rambling.

"Because I love you Nicky Calloway, and he needs to pay for what he did to you. The Roman Reigns way." Nicky stared up at him.

"You love me?" A cute smiled graced his face before he nodded. A tear fell down her face while Roman whipped it away she wrapped her arms around his neck getting on her tippy toes kissing with so much love and passion. They pulled apart when they saw a flash brightening the room up. Looking over to Seth who was holding his phone typing away fiercely. He looked up at the two innocent in his eyes, they both knew he was up to no good.

"Rollins." Roman growled.

"What I just uploaded it to twitter calm down. See?" He showed his phone to the two cute couple. It was adorable Nicky was on her tippy toes while Roman craned his neck to kiss her his arms wrapped around her waist. Reading the caption under it "I love you." She smiled. Hugging Seth as he chuckled at her.

"You're such a dork." She whispered. He shrugged his shoulders hugging her also. Mumbling how she wouldn't like it any other way. Laughing the three stayed in the locker room talking Roman checking her temperature. She would push him away from her because he would get a little to mother hen about it.

"I got to go babe." Roman said getting off the couch. She stood up also grabbing his hand in hers.

"Please be safe." She pleaded Roman sighed kissing her lightly.

"I promise I will. Stay safe with Seth okay? Get some rest you're still a little warm" she nodded worry started to plague her mind. Hugging him and giving him one last kiss before he left he opened the door turning around.

"I love you." He called out, her heart fluttered.

"I love you too." He closed the door with a giant smile on his face. Nicky then turned to Seth who was looking lost in thought.

"So you going to talk to me about Dean or are you going to keep looking like a wounded puppy?" Seth looked at her smiling sadly a little before explaining.

"Well he obviously feels that you're siding with Roman." She said brushing her hands through his two toned hair.

"Yeah, but I'm not. It's been countless of times were he disappears in a match and it be getting to me because I always get hurt." She sighed

"I know Seth, but think about what Dean was probably thinking." He scuffed

"Probably nothing." She tapped his forehead lightly

"Just talk to him about it and try not to get into an argument on national television." He smirked before nodding. Both their head snapped up when the television turn into static seeing Luke Harper and Erik rowan standing outside the ring.

"Shit! Stay here." Seth ran out the room closing the door behind him.

"What do you mean stay here!?" She got up opening the door her eyes widen.

"Long time no see." Her mouth hung in disbelief, and her eyes wide before she stuttered out.

"What are you doing here?" she stuttered moving back cautiously.

"Oh. You know why I'm here." Nicky shook her head seeing the sharp object in her hands.

"Sara. Just put that down and we can talk about this." Nicky said calmly.

"OHHH. Little Nicky scared, her hounds aren't here to protect her?" Sara cooed. Before slashing the sharp blade towards Nicky. Nicky jumped back falling over one of the tables. She quickly stood up scrapping her hand on the broken glass of the vase. Sara saw the blood on the floor from Nicky hand, a sick smiled twisted on her face.

"Aw little Nicky has a boo boo. Here let me make it feel better." Sara lunged for Nicky but she flipped over the couch before she could touch her. Sara stood up breathing heavily, deranged and crazy in her eyes.

"Come on Nicky let's play." Nicky eyes filled with worry before she took one of the couch and flipped it over pushing it against Sara was she was pressed up into the wall. Nicky smiled turning around heading for the door, she ran out before Sara yells echo through the hallways.

"This isn't over Nicky! This is far from over!"


	20. Chapter 20

Turning down corridors Nicky held her hand so she could stop the bleeding. Turning back every once in a while she only saw empty hallway. Breath harshly she turned around about to keep walking when she bumped into a hard object. Groaning she fell straight on her ass, just great second time today she ended up on her ass.

"Shorty!" She heard the familiar voice of John Cena. His crystal blue eyes looking down at the red head.

"Yo, Shorty. I'm sorry I didn't see you… What the hell happened to you!?" John asked seeing the blood on her face, arm and body.

"Sar…aa trying…. to ki…ll me." Nicky stuttered, when John helped her up.

"What the hell? Where is this blood all coming from?" Raising her hand to show him the deep gash on her hand that has started clotting. He grabbed her hand looking over how deep the wound was.

"I, I,I, cut my ha….nd on on on someeeee glass when…. I,I,I fell trying to get away." John nodded his head his anger spiking, those stupid hounds were supposed to be keeping her safe. Even though he never liked them, she was always safe with them. Even yesterday at Elimination Chambers they kept her safe at all-time during the match.

"You don't have anywhere else that she got you right?" She shook her head, he could see the fear in her eyes. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he held her close to him, steering her in the direction of the doctors.

"Come on let's get you stitched up." John said she only nodded, walking with John to the doctor room. Nicky sat down on the stretcher getting her hand wrapped up, she had to get 9 stiches in her hand which hurt her immensely. Checking her over the doctor prescribed some pills so take for the cold and for the pain she would feel in her hand.

John looked at her taking her other hand, her face had a blank look on it her eyes dead.

"How are you feeling Shorty?" She shrugged her shoulders her mind was just blank. Sara the lady that was so nice to her when she was baby. Nicky knew she didn't like her enough to kill her.

"Nicky" she someone calling, why was someone calling her. She snapped back to reality smelling Axe and Coconut. Warm arms wrapped around her, gripping his shirt her body shook with sobs.

"Shhh it's okay." Falling to her knees Roman went down with her bring her into his lap.

Everyone stood in the hallway watching the two, when john turned the corner. Nicky looked so hollowed, her eyes blank like she wasn't even there. Mark tried calling her, Cena and Glen all tried until Seth, Dean and Roman ran down the hallway.

Roman saw Nicky just standing there while Mark tried to call her. He asked if he could try but Nicky wasn't responding. Then he went to the alternative hugging her. That seem to shake her out of what she was thinking. Mark, Glen and the others watched Nicky cry in Roman arms sobbing until she passed out.

"I think we **all** need a break from this." Glen emphasized all, Mark nodded at him before looking at his passed out daughter.

"I think I know just the place." Mark mumbled picking up his phone to make one phone call.

(Connecticut)

Mark, Glen, Dean, Seth, Roman and Nicky walked off Vince private jet that he loaned for this trip. All the wrestlers had a month off with pay thanks to Vince. After the cops came and did a report well Vince called him back and told him to take off with the boys.

Mark had bought a house one year, without Sara knowing. It was one of those old houses with a great amount of land surrounding it. It was covered by a long drive way of trees, which kept it well hidden.

Mark loved the house it was calm and quiet, he would always come here with Nicky. It was their home away from home, he rightfully entrusted the house to Nicky when she turned 18. It had 6 bed rooms and 6 bathrooms, a fire place in the living room, a long table in the dining room and a very large kitchen. Nicky said that she couldn't live in the house by herself and her father could use it anytime he wanted. Which he has, after the boy was taken he took them to this house away from everything.

After they unloaded their luggage from the plane. Mark, Nicky, and Roman climbed in one SUV and Glen, Seth and Dean climbed into the second one. Mark was driving while Roman and Nicky were in the back Glen following in the other car.

Everything was silent Nicky held onto Roman the whole time and he was fine with that. She still had a fever and with everything that's been going on she was not getting better.

Mark watched to two couple in the back, Roman brushed some of Nicky hair out her face while she was looking blankly through the mirror, she snapped out of it looking up to the tan Samoan. He smiled lightly causing her to smile also before he leaned in to kiss her forehead. She smiled lightly before hugging him laying her head on his chest. Mark smirked to himself, thinking how good he was to her even on her bad days.

When all the cars came up to the 2 story bricked house, it had a circle driveway and a beautiful garden in the front.

Everyone climbed out the car stretching before Marl bellowed "Welcome to Nicky house." Trying to lighten the mood it worked everyone cracked a smirk.

Marcus and Marcellus both ran out the door when they saw Nicky getting out the car by Romans hand.

"Nicky!" The yelled tackling her to the floor, everyone just looked wide eyes not knowing what to do.

"We missed you so much!" They both yelled hugging her Nicky only giggled at her clingy brothers.

"I missed you guys too." She patted their backs with her good hand.

"Come on boys your sister probably tired from the trip. You can rough house her at diner." Glen said picking up the two boys from their shirt collars, they both laughed before nodding.

"Fine." The two both ran off inside, Glen helping the fallen girl from the ground. Only Glen and her outside, dusting herself off glen chuckled.

"Thanks." Nicky said Glen grunted before wrapping his huge arm around his shoulder.

"How serious are you with this Reigns boy?" Nicky blushed lightly, the two walking to the house.

"Very serious. Please don't scare him away, you know how you and dad get around guys." Nicky pleaded stopping at the threshold of the house Glen chuckled.

"It's for your protection Hun. We just want you to be safe." He explained to his young niece.

"Yeah, you guys all so want to show off your gun collection too." This made Glen laugh will Nicky smiled.  
" I see you still have your sarcasm." She shrugged, he only smirked.

"Alright, Alright. I won't scare him too much." She glared him before he pointed her finger at her giving a warning glance.

"Don't push it." She rolled her eyes before hugging her uncle.

"Yeah, yeah go to your boyfriend. Ugh saying that word hurts my mouth." Glen groaned Nicky only laughed before kissing him on the cheek she went inside.

Mark, Seth, Dean, the twins and Roman were all in the kitchen enjoying a bottle of beer. Well expect the twins, they were spinning at the bar stool chairs. They were all talking quietly until she waked into the room. Looking around curiously, raising her eyebrow crossing her arms.

"What you guys talking about?" The twins looked at each other than their dads.

"Well, Seth and Dean we can show you guys around the house. Come on." Both the twins grabbed one of the boy's shoulders before running off. Nicky glared at them when they were leaving.

"Daddy what were you guys talking about?" Nicky asked Mark. He coughed getting uncomfortable.

"Umm…Well darling…Uhhh Roman." He called looking over to the Samoan who chocked on his beer he was sipping.

"We…were… talking about…Rooming." Nicky gave him are you serious look. "Your dad was talking about where we could all sleep."

"Oh well, you can sleep in my room…"

"Like hell he is!" Mark roared his face turning red. Nicky turned to him arms still crossed.

"Oh, well I guess you're sleeping with Glen then because there are 6 bedrooms." Nicky smirked with triumphed while Mark just glare because she was right.

"Fine, but the door is open at all times." She rolled her eyes.

"Roman meet me upstairs when you're done. And dad soooo, Not happening." She sang the last part, as she made her out the kitchen and to the stairs. Roman looked at Mark glaring at him whispering.

"You threw me under the bus." Mark rolled his eyes patting his shoulder.

"Hey, at least she didn't find out." Roman sighed before taking the last swing of his beer. Throwing his beer away about to go up the stairs.

"If you do anything in that room boy, you're going to be put six feet under." Mark warned Roman as he went upstairs nodding. Going up the grand stair case he was greeted by the two twins.

"Her room is the last one at the end of the hall." Marcus said blocking the way down the narrow hallway with Marcellus standing beside him.

"And like we said, you hurt her we will hurt you." Roman nodded the two twins separating so Roman could go into the room. When he walked in Nicky room was huge, a large California king canopy bed in dark wood, her night stand were next to bed along with a large chest wardrobe in front of her bed. Roman mouth hung open seeing the room, Nicky giggled coming out the bathroom her hair down, wearing a large Dead Man Inc. shirt and some gym shorts.

"My dad thought the owner should get the master bedroom." She took Roman hand going over to the bed. He found it funny that the bed was taller than her, so he picked her up lightly putting her on the bed.

"Thank you" She whispered, he kissed her softly before mumbling "You need to stop thanking me." She smiled shaking her head.

"Never." He smiled before pulling away, rubbing his finger under her darkening eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"My hands fine and numb with the medicine, and I think my fever went down." She said he slid both his hands into hers bringing her closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Babe I mean how do you feel?" Nicky shivered not wanting to remember yesterday problems.

"I feel tired Rome. Can we just take a nap and cuddle." Roman knew he wasn't going to get much more out of that besides what she said.  
"Yeah baby come on." Nicky smiled getting under the covers Roman changed his clothes to some sweats leaving his white t-shirt he wore today. He climbed in Nicky snuggling close to him, she laid her head on his chest listening to his beating heart. He rub soothing circles on her back, watching the rise and fall over her breathing. Roman watched as her eyes fluttered close, her face calm and peaceful sighing he knew she was not okay as she plays she is.


	21. Chapter 21

Roman woke up when he felt some shaking him awake, opening his eyes ready to kill whoever it was waking him up. When he saw Marcus shaking him he calmed down some before he killed Nicky's brother.

"Wake up. Dinner's ready." Roman nodded before laying his arm over his face.

"You don't have to wake up my sister, dad said he will leave her a plate in the fridge if she wakes up later on tonight." Marcus said closing the room door. Roman looked over to Nicky who was still sleeping clutching his shirt while she slept he was laying on his back so she had free reign. He felt her forehead while she was asleep checking her temperature, it was still a little hot but it felt like it was going down. He slowly detangled himself from her, taking one of the many pillows they had on the bed he replaced it for himself. Kissing her forehead, he walked out the room closing the door lightly not to wake her up.

Going down the stairs, he went into the kitchen that connected to the dining room. Everyone was sitting down except for Roman and Nicky, Mark was sitting on one end and Glen was sitting on the other. Marcus and Marcellus were sitting closer to Mark across from each other, Dean was sitting closer to Glen with Seth in between Marcus and Dean. On the other side of was two empty seats, the one in the middle was for Nicky and Roman was at the end next to Glen across from Dean. Roman took his seat next to Glen being greeted by his two brothering. Silently they ate dinner together finishing Mark had to break the silence.

"So Boys, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Everyone tensed Roman looked at Dean, Dean looking at Roman and Seth looking at Dean.

"We like her, but Dean and I are together. Even though, we will still protect her. It's Roman who loves her." Seth covered his mouth when he knew he said to much, Roman glared at him if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Love? You hear that Glen, Roman loves my little girl." Mark leaned back in his chair, the two twins mumbled.

"I bet you it's going to be the rifle." Marcus whispered, Marcellus shook his head.

"Nope, he's going to use the Semi-auto." Roman eyes widen, what were they talking about.

"Come on back with us boy. Glen come on." Mark stood up stretching, Glen had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, he's going to get it bad." Marcus said before Mark smacked him in the back of the head.

"Clean this up and head up to bed, the both of you." Mark ordered Marcus rubbed the back of his head while Marcellus nodded quickly.

"Come on Roman we need to talk." Roman gulped not really wanting to be alone in a room with the brothers of destruction. Standing up he glared at Seth for opening his mouth before he left the room into the hidden office den.

"Sit." He pointed to the leather couch, while Mark went to the steel case on the wall. Glen took a seat on one of the single chairs, having a huge grin on his face.

Roman was nervous, they could do about anything in here with these two giants, he was strong but he could never take on the two of them at once.

"So you love my little girl huh?" Mark said scuffing before he grabbed something under a statue head on the dark wood office desk in the room.

"Yes sir." Roman spoke with confidence, this only make Mark smirk more.

"What makes you think, your worth of loving her? What makes you think that Glen and I won't just rip you apart and bury you in the middle of nowhere?" Roman gulped not showing any fear as his heart was beating a mile a minute. He could either say the right of the wrong thing.

His mouth open " Because I know that it would make Nicky really upset with you two, and I know I'm not worthy of loving your daughter but, I'll fight tooth and nail to prove it to her every day to keep her safe as much as I can. I would do anything to keep her safe, we all would. Hell, I would walk through hell and back to get her Dorothy red slippers if she wanted it. I love seeing her happy and I couldn't bear to see her sad. I love your daughter, and I told her myself that I did. She makes me into someone better and honestly I love making her happy." Mark stared blankly at the young Samoan, then he looked down at glen who nodded slightly. Mark chuckled before turning his back to the Samoan.

"Boy, do you know how many bullets a rifle can shoot?" Mark asked as he unlocked the steel case opening it, it revealed about 5 sets of different guns. Mark pulling out the rifle looking over it before he set up to aim it at Roman private.

"Ummm, depending on the size it can usually shoot around twenty." Glen laughed.

"Your right." Glen said "So that gives us about twenty shoots to kill you." Roman shivered hearing that.

"He's right, so with the both of us. You have about forte rounds coming out you if you break my little girl's heart." Mark said placing the gun down, hanging it back on the rack closing the door.

"And only if you make past those forte shoots, you have about the whole WWE roaster coming to kill you. But I highly doubt Mark would miss a moving target?" Roman sighed in relief, that he said the right thing and he got the two most important people in her life approval. Mark rested his heavy hand on Roman shoulder before squeezing the hell out of it causing Roman to wince.

"You better treat her right boy, or someone will be treating you in intensive care." Roman nodded his head before Mark patted his shoulder.

"Good we understand each other, Now how about a beer? Glen?" Mark ask, Glen opened his mouth to say yes before an ear piercing scream rang through the house. Everyone froze, that was Nicky scream.


	22. Chapter 22

Roman was the first one out the office and up the stairs, Mark with Glen ran behind. Seth, Dean and the twins followed behind Glen. Her shouts of protest sounded through the hallway, and then she was screaming, screaming out from someone to please help her. Roman opened the door and ran into the room, he didn't spot anyone but he could see a thrashing Nicky. Her red hair was sticking to her face, she kicked the covers off, trashing her hands around and pleading out for help. Roman ran over to the bed shaking her awake.

"Nicky, your fine it's just a dream wake up." Nicky eyes were still closed and tears were falling down her face. Roman kept shaking her repeating to wake up it's just a dream. When her eyes came open they were stricken with fear, she couldn't remember where she was until she saw Roman and everyone in her room. Roman crushed her into his chest while she hugged him whispering that she was safe. She was breathing heavily and tears were going down her face.

"She coming Roman, I can't hide from her. She's going to hurt you all of you then she's going to kill me." Nicky said her voice filled with so much fear.

"No, baby she's doesn't even know where we are she's not going to hurt you. You're safe." Mark tried to reason before Nicky pushed away from Roman.

"No dad, we are not safe she's coming after all of us! She's going to kills us all. She's going to take away all the people I care about one by one till she gets me. She only wants me." Nicky sobbed the last part, Glen kind of pushed everyone else out the room leaving only Nicky, Roman and Mark.

Mark walked over to the bed that Nicky was sobbing on, Roman looked defeated and Mark was attempting. She had her hands on her face, crying her eyes out her red hair framing her face.

"Nicky…"Mark put a soothing hand on her back she only shook it off, Mark looked at Roman nodding in his direction. Roman came closer to the red head before he slowly took her hands from her crying eyes, she looked up at him as his warm hands held hers. He kissed his tears softly, before embracing her.  
Roman gave Mark the thumbs up, sitting on the bed.

"She's going to kill me isn't she?" Nicky mumbled, pulling away from Roman hug looking between her father and Roman.

"No baby girl, she wouldn't get close to you. Remember she doesn't know about this house." Mark said brushing away some of her hair away to see her tear stained face.

"You said that about the last house and the twins were taken." She mumbled again.

"Yeah babe, but we are all together now. She can't hurt us if we are all together." Roman said squeezing her hands lightly.

"What makes you guys so sure we are going to be okay together?" she asked her mind thinking of the horrible scenarios in her dreams.

"We will always protect you Nicky. No matter what it is." Nicky looked up to her father.

"I don't want any of you all hurt just because of me." Mark smiled his kid has a big heart for sure.

"Nicky, not matter what people are going to fight for you whether you like it or not. You have many people that love and wants to keep you safe. They really don't care if they get hurt they just care about keeping you safe." Mark said to his little girl that nodded, to him.

"Besides, your boyfriend over here willing to take forte shoots from both Glen and I if he breaks your heart. Let alone if he doesn't keep you safe well, he won't be safe himself." Mark jokes Nicky rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Dad please tell me you…"

"Right after dinner darling." He smirked, Nicky groaned and Roman laughed.

"Don't worry babe, I was fine with it." Roman said kissing her hand, she smiled to him.

"Which one did he show you?" She asked.

"The whole Case." Mark said proudly Nicky glared him before turning to Roman raising her eyebrow. He chuckled.

"He used the Rifle, hun."

"Daddy!" Nicky yelled, Mark raised his hand like it wasn't his fault.  
"Hey, I least I gave a fair warning." She rolled her eyes mumbling over protective father.

"Speaking of after Dinner." Mark laughed, even through the years he could never doubt Nicky was his.

"It's wrapped up in the fridge, waiting for you." Nicky didn't think twice she let go of Roman hands and was down the stairs and in the kitchen.

"You think she will be alright?" Roman asked, Mark sighed running his hands over his face.

"With time, yes. But the best we can do is keep her happy. Did you find what we were talking about earlier?" Roman nodded his head smiling, thinking about the certain thing.

"Good that should make everything better." Mark said getting off the bed opening the door he paused looking over his shoulder.

"You still up for that beer?" Roman smirked and nodded following Nicky father for a beer.

(Sorry I'm posting late)


	23. Chapter 23

(A week later)

Everyone was sitting on the back porch enjoying the light if early morning. Nicky was playing with her siblings, Mark and Glen were chatting. Roman was still cursing at Seth for throwing him under the bus at dinner. Dean just say sideline holding his boyfriend hand while he got lashed out by Roman.

Everyday things started getting better, Nicky worked on some of the Harley's mark had in the garage together. She played with her two twin brothers during the day, sometimes with the boys. Dean and Seth moved up in their relationship, they were more touchy and out there.

Nicky and Roman would usually cook dinner together, and they would work in sync laughing and playing around.

Her nightmares started to go away, her cold was gone and she took her stitches out yesterday. Luckily their was no scaring on her hand.

Today was her 20th birthday and everyone was in on Nicky day today. Since they couldn't invite others they made other arrangements.

They made sure Nicky had no clue what was happening today, even though she would catch them in a small discussions. It would always end up with the twins leaving along with Dean and Seth claming they had something to show them. Glen saying he had to water the plants outside leaving Roman and Mark to speak.

Roman was going to take her around town. He googled a couple places last night, they could go to before they came back home. It was planned perfectly, the only problem they would have was if Nicky just wanted to stay home.

"Happy Birthday Big Sister!" The twins yelled in unison ringing the still half awake Nicky ears. She smiled softly before mumbling a thank you.

She smiled remembering this morning with Roman.

When she woke up this morning, she woke up to Roman looking at her. His grey orbs filled with love and admiration.

He wished her a Happy Birthday being the first one to tell her. Before telling her 20 things he loved about her, the proceeded to a make out session. They were pretty happy this morning just small touches and kisses. Well before Dean and Seth ran into the room hoping to wish her a happy birthday before Roman would wake up. When they saw the two awake and sharing a cute moment.

They both called it unfair for Roman to be the first one since he sleeps with her every night.

This only made her laugh as the 3 members argued about wishing her a happy birthday.

"Your getting old sister." Marcus said both of them tackling her into a hug. Breaking her from her thoughts.

"Soon your going to be 196 with 1 cat, because you decided to become a cat person over night. Watching kids in the street and talking to your self about how you use to be so young. Then poof you burst into dust." Nicky rolled her eyes before pushing the two boys off. As they attempted to sell a horror story.

"Thank's boys but I highly doubt I'll get to 196." She get up from the chairs stretching her limbs.

"You will, just look at Uncle Glen he's pushing 197." The two boys laughed before getting chased by the other half of the brothers of destruction. Glen cursing at the two for playing around.

Nicky laughed, before going inside to make some breakfast.

" Doll Face where do you think your going?" Dean asked seeing the Red head heading inside. Mark attention was caught by this since he was just watching the twin getting chased.

" I was going to make some Breakfast? Why did you want anything specific?"

Dean scuffed at this, before he stood up causing the two friends to see why dean was up.

" The only thing specific that I want doll, is for you to sit down next to your Samoan Thor and relax. It's your birthday, your the princess and last time I checked Princesses don't make their own breakfast." She crossed her arms in a pout, she really was hungry.

" Well this Princess is going to make her own breakfast." She said about to turn back on her track when she was picked up and thrown over Dean shoulder.

" Dean put me down!" She shrieked, way to early to be carried like a cave man. She saw her dad making his way inside.

"Dad help!" She called he turned to her smiling.

" No can do Darling, Dean's right today your birthday. And you deserve to be treated like a princess. " with all you been through he wanted to add but kept it to himself. She glared at him with the same green eyes he had. He only smirked closing the door. Dean dropped her right in Roman's lap. Roman locked his arms around her mid section pulling her close to his chest to hold her in place. He put his head on her shoulder.

She stuck her tongue out and was pouting , her arms crossed.

"Dean that was not fair." He only smiled sitting back next to Seth on one of the long out door couches they had.

"Life is not fair princess." He replied taking Seth hand back into his. She was out to reply back to it when Roman tilted her a little kissing her on the lips, to keep her quiet .

After a whole week here Roman kind of figured out Nicky waking up personality. In the morning when she wakes up, she doesn't like to be bothered only to be held close to Roman. Later when she gets hungry she gets snippy and agitated. Though Nicky knew Roman was similar, he doesn't like to be woken up and he always have to have coffee before he anyone thinks about talking to him. Well besides Nicky, who doesn't talk in the morning usually.

Roman pulled away from her kissing her nose.

"I love you." He whispered to her. She smiled her eyes filled with happiness and joy.

Honestly Roman enjoys looking at her eyes, they were so pure and innocent. He love when he saw those two emotions in her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green, when she was bubbly and happy and a dark mossy green when she was pissed off or on the verge of killing some one.

When she was sad or depressed they were a mix of green and little blue swirls. Roman found it fascinating about her.

Gagging sounds were made to the moment the two love birds were having. Both of them looked at Seth who had his mouth wide open pointing his finger inside like he was throwing up.

" Dean get your man." Roman spoke, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Dean came back from what ever his thoughts were, looking at the two across from him then to Seth. Using his hand he pushed down the hand that seth was using and the other to grasp his chin turning his head to him. He crashed his lips down on his two-toned partner both Nicky and Roman staring wide eyes. Dean pulling away letting go of Seth chin and hand he went back into his calm, cool thinking. Seth just starred kind of in shock.

Pay back was a real bitch to Seth when she started to make the same noise and face to Seth.

" Pay back hurts huh? Sethie." Seth looked at her grinding his teeth.

" Oh I'll show you pay back." He said getting off the couch, Nicky laughed getting out of Roman hold running away from the two-toned friend.

Glen came in with the boys who looked beat up, watching as Nicky laughter filled the Morning. Her running from Seth without a care in the world.

Roman looked at Dean raising his eye brow.

" Did you just call me Samoan Thor?" An amused smirk crossed Dean face before he shrugged.

" Maybe I did, maybe a didn't. Just don't let it get to your head now." Roman rolled his eyes watching his girlfriend running away.

(Breakfast table)

Nicky finished her 6th pancake sighing sitting back. Her dad made her favorite pancakes chocolate chip and peanut butter. Everyone was having their own conversation, the twins fighting for the last pancake. Mark taking the last pancake, Roman was talking to Glen and Nicky was making faces at Dean across from her.

Roman and her were holding hands under the table since Mark still wasn't a big fan of Nicky dating.

Roman leaned over to her ear whispering to her.

"Do you want to go out after breakfast?" She nodded smiling. Whispering back

"Yeah, where are we going?" Roman shrugged, smiling.

"It's a surprise." Nicky pouted, Roman laughed pecking her lips.

"I promise you will love it. Just dress comfortable."

"Fine." She smiled pecking him back, she scouted out her seat picking up both her and Roman plate going into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare wash those plates!" Mark yelled from the dining room.

"I'm a rebel, I'm going to do them!" She called back her childish laughter filling the hallways.

"Are you guys going?" Mark asked from the head of the table.

"Yeah, she's probably going to go get ready. What time do you want us back?"

"Well, Dean and I are leaving to pick up the stuff. While everyone is setting up so roughy 6 ish." Seth said. Roman nodded. The twins high fiving

"Yeah and we got the present table."

"Glen and I got the..." Nicky walked in.

"Got the what daddy?" She asked.

"We got the truck running, so you and Roman could use it." He lied smoothly, Nicky knew their was something behind it but she decided playing dumb was better than just poking the hornet nest.

"Cool. I'm going to head upstairs to go take a shower and get change. Okay Rome." She said he looked at her nodding

"Okay Nic." He said smiling, leaving the room with a smile on her face. She skipped up the stairs into their bedroom. Grabbing a pair of ripped boot cut jeans and a lose fitting white shirt. Going into the bathroom, she turned the shower on happily dancing with herself. It was her birthday and Roman was taking her out. She could damn near dance how she felt. When she got out the shower, she pulled in the curling iron and started to put her jeans and undergarments. She didn't put her shirt on because she wanted to put make up on today. Drying her wet hair, she curled them into small ringlets. She added blush making her cheek bones come out and a shadow effect to her eyes so her eyes were more bold. Adding some lipgloss. She put on her shirt without messing anything up. She put on a pair of sandals checking her self one more time. Going down the stairs Mark was handing Roman the keys saying if he would scratch the truck, his ass is grass. She laughed taking a detour to the kitchen to grab a water.

Hearing a whistle, she turned around seeing all 5 guys excluding Mark and Roman at the Island or walking in.

"Damn doll. I might just steal you from Roman. You look like an adorable Doll." She smiled

"Thank you Dean. But I think you just in trouble." Dean looked questionable before he looked over at Seth. Who punched him in the arm and stormed off.

"Seth, I was kidding. I'm sorry." Dean pleaded running after Seth. Nicky giggled before her two brother poked her in the sides. She yelp jumping up because she was ticklish.

"Whoa sis, is this you?" Marcus said before Marcellus came studying her.

" or are you a doll?" She rolled her eyes at the two.

" I put make-up on and I became a Barbie." She muttered.

"Correction, Barbie a blonde. You are far from Blonde." Marcellus said she glared at him while he raised his hand defensively.

"Alright you two break it up. Can't piss off the birthday girl." Glen pulling the boys away from Nicky glare.

"But. You really look good." Glen

Commented

"Thank you uncle." She got on her tippy toes which wasn't enough so Glen had to bend down to reach her level. Kissing his cheek sweetly. Glen laughed while Nicky punched his arm.

" Don't laugh because I'm short." He only laugh harder rolling her eyes she continue to drink her water.

"There you are." She heard behind her seeing Roman and her father walking in. Turning around, and both men stopped.

"Well damn darling your beautiful." She blushed because Roman mouth was hanging open.

"Thank you daddy" hugging him before wrapping her hand in Romans. Before using her finger to close his mouth.

"You catch flys that way." She smiled before pulling him along.

"Bye daddy, bye uncle!" She called .

"No funny business!" Mark yelled before she closed the door.

Walking down the steps, she was yanked back and lips crashed to hers. Pulling away she stared wide eyes at Roman.

"I had to do that before we left anywhere" He replied, she blushed before nodding.

"You really are stunning." He said she was a lost of words. Never has anyone told her that and Roman just said it like it was second nature.

Getting into the car they went into the small town, Roman parked the car In front of one of the shops.

They got out holding hands, they walked inside one of the clothing shops.

" Rome, what are we doing in here?" Nicky asked curiously while she looked around the women department.

"You are going to pick out anything you want. And I'm paying for it." He said, she smirked.

"You know I'm not the one to be catered for hand and foot. I can pay for it." She squeezed his hand he kissed her lightly before hushing her.

" Today is your day baby. Please, just let me spoil you today." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Anything?" He nodded, Nicky thought about an idea.

"Okay." She kissed his cheek before going to the couple of racks if clothes choosing some shirts and pants. Smiling to herself when she picked out exactly what she was looking for.

She went into one of the dressing room with a good portion of clothes so roman doesn't see the outfit. Asking him to wait outside while she tried them on. She changed into some dresses, shirts and jeans.

Changing her clothing she wore high waisted black shorts that showed her curves and a lot of her legs, with white bra top. That pushed her breast up showing a great amount. Her toned stomach showing a great deal.

"Are you ready Rome?" She called.

"Uh huh." He said calmly.

"I think I really like this outfit." She opened the door seeing Roman texting on his phone.

"What do you think of it?" She asked. He kept his eyes glued to his phone.

"It's beautiful babe. Put it somewhere so you know what your getting." He kept texting Nicky raised her eyebrow. Walking over to him she took the phone out his hand he looked up at her. His grey orbs observing her body before filling with lust.

"We are defiantly going to buy this." He growled his voice deep. It's caused Nicky to smirk as she gave him his phone back. Shaking her hips back into the changing room locking the door.

"Tease!" He yelled she giggled changing back to her original clothes. Rome took the clothes she wanted to go pay for while she went to put the other stuff away.

The two came out the store Roman still texting on his phone.

"Rome? "

"Hmmm." He mumbled finishing his last text for Nicky present.

"Who are you texting? It's been 2 hours and your glued to your phone." She said, roman smirked putting his phone away.

" Just some text messages from my cousins." She raised her eye brow crossing her arms.

" I promise babe, he was just asking how you were doing and to tell you happy birthday." He hugged her even when she was mad at him but she soon caved hugging him back.

"Fine don't do it again." She said looking up at him. He chuckled kissing her on the lips.

"Yes baby." He said.

They dropped off the bags of clothes in the car before they started walking again. They walked down the Main Street, people bustling around. Some kids came up to them for autographs. While they browsed stories they came to a story that had puppies. Stopping at the window, she remember Zeus. He was so protective and always was around her. He died when she turned 16, from cancer. that's what Sara told her while she was at wrestling training. She never really like him and he never really like her anyways.

Nicky looked at the cute little golden lab sitting in the corner away from all the other pups. He had two different eye colors that looked so sad.

"What you looking at babe?" Roman asked Nicky pointed to the golden lab who stayed in the corner.

"He looks so sad bae." She said watching the dog all she wanted to do was give dog a hug and love it. Roman smirked kissing her cheek wrapping his arm behind her.

" I know baby. You want to go inside and play with him." He asked she nodded slightly going inside.

They asked the store owner if they could play with the puppies.

The lady was in her mid 70 she smile saying it was alright. Roman and Nicky went over to the puppies the lady handing Roman one if the mix breed pups with brown and white fur.

"Which one would you like dear?" She asked Nicky.

"Um, can I have the golden retriever in the corner?" She smiled nodding. The lady picked up the small golden retriever placing him in Nicky hands.

She found the dog to be so cute, she always really wanted a dog after Zeus but she never had the time. If she could she would take this cutie home.

The golden retriever was very quiet and curious at first until she started to play around with him. Then he started to yip jumping up her licking her face.

When it was time to go the puppy got really sad seeing her leave. So did Nicky she really wanted the golden retriever as her own.

"You know your the first person to actually play with him."

"Really?" The lady nodded.

" wow but he's so cute." Nicky said.

"Yeah but many people get weird out by his eyes. Anything but that they would never play with him."

Nicky felt sympathy for the dog it was the same for her when she went to kindergarten. No one wanted to play with a little girl who had scars. The couple thank the shop owner leaving.

Roman held her hand while she was lost in thought.

"I think I'm going to get him." Nicky said out of the blue while they were walking.

"He's a cute pup. And the way you were playing with him. You might love him more than me. " she laughed.

"Probably. If I do I'm going to name him Hercules."

"Why Hercules?" Rome asked as they sat on a bench close to a park.

"Well, you know how Hercules was taken and brought down to earth and became slightly mortal." Roman nodded following what she was saying.

"Well you know how he was outcast because he had that minor detail, that he was stronger than any average human." Roman nodded.

"So your saying he's different like Hercules. I like it." He said smiling.

"Also he's the son of Zeus so I wanted a name pattern you see." Both the couple laughed enjoying themselves. Roman let Nicky by the ice cream before they went home. While she went to get the ice cream he texted the guys that they were leaving soon.

It was close to 6 and Nicky was exhausted. She laid in the back because she was tired.

When she got home Roman bridal style carried her inside. The two laughing because she pretended to be princes. Opening the door she was holding her head high and laying her hand on her forehead saying she was a damsel in distress.

Roman could only roll his eyes at the antics.

Walking over the threshold, Roman set her on her feet she thanked him about to walk to the stairs when...

"Happy birthday Nicky." Everyone jumped out in surprised. Her heart nearly blew out of her chest from the surprise but she smiled.

"Aw you guys didn't have to do this." She said going over to hug everyone.

"We know darling but yah boyfriend wanted to give you one." Glen said. Nicky turned to Roman who had his hands in his pockets smiling.

"You did this? But how we were out all day."

He shrugged smirking now

"I had help." Tears pricked her eyes as her heart swelled.

"Thank you guys so much."

"Aw, don't cry doll face. It's your birthday." She laughed whipping away any tears that were going to fall.

"Come on let's go enjoy the party." Seth said, Nicky nodded going to the back that was decorated in purple and black party streamers and balloons. Her birthday cake was a Harley Davidson chopper she had as a kid. She loved it Mark was on the grill cooking the burgers and hot dogs. Nicky played foot ball with the boys. Even though Roman had her on his back while he tackled anyone stopping her from the touchdown.

After they ate, Nicky blew out her candles on her birthday cake. Both her and Roman shared the first piece, feeding each other and a one point Nicky getting icing on his nose.

Now it was time for present and the twins were bouncing off the wall more than she was. She was sitting on the love seat between Roman and Seth Dean sitting on the other side of Seth.

"Okay Nicky here's the first one and it's from Uncle Glen." They handed her a gold medium size bag. She took it pulling out the paper she pulled out a Harley collectible that she really been looking for.

" Oh my God. Uncle Glen were did you find this?" She asked rushing off the couch hugging him. He laughed.

"I have friends in high places." He said she smirked thanking him for the gift. She sat down again going through both the twins gift and her fathers.

She laughed at both of them because from the boys it was a picture of all three of them before Nicky left. They were making funny faces at the camera, and on the frame it said at the bottom.

"Nicky, stubborn,lovable, obnoxious, our older sister. We love you." She teared up a little but hugging her two brothers before she showed dean, seth and Roman. The gift from her father was an aluminum baseball bat that had her name engraved on one side. She raised her eyebrow at it.

Mark shrugged smiling.

" Just in case I don't make it in time to beat his ass if he hurt you. I know how much you love to use a baseball bat. " Everyone in the room laughed while Nicky turned to Roman ensuring him she wouldn't hit him with a bat before kissing him.

"Alright alright time for Dean and Seth gift." The boys pulled out a huge bag Nicky looking over at the two who were smirking.

"I really hope you two didn't buy the whole sex store." She heard Roman whisper to Seth who only smirked.

" Maybe open it to see it." Nicky gulped taking out the tissue paper. She was confused pulling out a dog leash, bowls, a doggie bed, some treats and puppy chow.

"Um, thanks guys but um, I don't have a dog."

"Yeah you do babe." Roman said she turned to him looking at curiously before he pointed to the hallway. The sound of paws hitting the tiles sounded and a blur if Golden ran into the room and on her lap. Looking down she saw the Golden retriever from the pet shop. His cute pink younger licking her face.

"OMG Roman you got him!" Nicky yelled kissing the cute dog. Everyone laughed as Nicky held the cute two eyed pup cuddling it.

"Thank you so much Roman!" She kissed him hard before he laughed. Kissing Dean and Seth on the cheek saying her thank you.

" It wasn't just me love it was your dad too. He was the one that helped. Those conversation we had in private were about him. And your birthday." She put Hercules down running to her dad tackling him into a hug squeezing the crap out of him.

"Thank you so much dad. This is the best birthday ever." He smiled to his little girl kissing her forehead.

Nicky happily sat back In between the boys the twins kneeling In front of her. They looked at the new addition to the family. Mark smiled leaving the room to clean up knowing he left her in the right hands.

The shield boys and Nicky were all on the couch still. Nicky was fast asleep along with Seth both leaning against each other. Hercules was curled up against her. Roman and Dean both called it a night. Roman slowly pulling away Nicky from Seth.

He picked her up waking up Hercules who looked confused but just snuggled more closely

To Nicky.

Going into the bedroom her laid her down gently on the bed. Grabbing a change of clothes going into the bathroom to change. She stirred opening her eyes she felt something heavy on her Chet. Looking down she saw a ball of gold, she moved Hercules from her chest and onto the doggie bed. Stripping out her clothes, she grabbed one of Roman shirts putting it on. She waited till he came out before she went in washing the make up off her face before returning to bed. She snuggled close to Roman sighing.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever Rome." She said

"Anything for you Nick." She smiled caressing his cheek. He placed a hand on hers bringing her hand to his. Kissing the top.

" I still have to give you my personal present." He spoke.

"Didn't you already give me enough, you gave me everything I ever wanted plus more. What could you possibly give me?" She questioned he smiled reaching over pulling out a small square box. Sitting up he handed her the box that had a purple bow on it.

" happy birthday baby. Open it." She nodded opening up the box. Her breath was caught in her chest. It's was stunning. She pulled out a silver necklace that had a decent size heart locket.

On the front was tiny dymond arrange in a R. For Roman.

"Oh My God. Rome. This is beautiful." She was a lost of words.

"Open it up babe." She nodded opening the locket. She covered her mouth.

On one side it was a picture with everyone. They were all outside on the back porch Mark and Glen were shoulder hugging each other while the twins do random faces at the camera. It as their thing. Dean and Seth were doing the signature shield gesture. While Roman and Nicky were head to head smiling. On the other side was the twitter photo seth took of the two kissing in the locker room. Closing it, she thought it was the best gift ever. She hugged him kissing him over and over again before it turned into a make out session her fingers running through his ink black hair. Pulling onto his lap straddling him he brought her closer to him before the two pulled away. Both looked into each other souls.

" I love you." She whispered he kissed her nose.

"I love you too." He said taking the necklace that was forgotten in the middle of the two. He put it on for her.

"Beautiful." He whispered his voice low. She lightly smiled before she yawned sleepily. Roman chuckled,

"Time for bed babe."

"But I want to stay up until my birthday ends." He smirked laying the both of them down and laying on his side.

"If you can keep your eyes open for that long." the day catching up with her. She mumbled something fighting to keep her eyes open. Soon her eyes fluttering closed.

Roman just watched her as she fell into deep sleep. Turning off the lights he covered the both of them up kissing her forehead.

"Happy birthday Nicky." He said before he went to sleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

"Nicky...baby girl..." She heard her father voice. Her eye fluttered open looking around confused since she was in bed alone. Where was Roman?

"You slept in baby." Mark answered her question. She rubbed her eyes sitting up yawning.

"What time is it?" Mark checked his watch.

"Half past 1." She nodded, hearing yelping she looked over seeing Hercules trying to climb on the bed. Mark

chuckled picking up the pup golden retriever.

"He's been yelping all morning. He followed Roman around all morning until he left with Glen and the boys. Leaving us with your brothers." She smiled as Hercules climbed onto her lap and cuddled her legs. She petted his head softly.

"Why you guys let me sleep in so late?" Mark shrugged.

"You looked like you needed it from your exciting day yesterday." She smirked running a hand through her hair. Mark stood up off the bed.

"Anyways, the boys and I were going to head to the pool. So if you want to join, that's were we would be. see you down stairs princess." He said leaving the room. She laughed rolling her eyes that's her dad for you.

Hopping off the bed, she brushed her teeth in the bathroom before changing into a two piece black and silver bathing suit. Hercules watching as she looked at her self grimacing. She loved the pool, but she hated bathing suits. She never liked her figure, it was all because of Sara. Even around her family she felt self conscious about her body.

"What do you think Hercules?" She looked back at him through the mirror. He raised his head up his blue and brown eyes looking at her curiously tilting his head to the side. She sighed putting her hair up.

"Your right tank-top and gym pants."

Putting on a pair of gym shorts and a black tank-top. Grabbing a beach towel, she headed down stairs to get a yogurt. She walked out to the patio area seeing her two brothers playing in the pool and mark sitting at the deep end drinking a beer listening to the radio station.

She dropped her towels on one of the chairs before she ran full speed.

"Cannon ball!" She yelled before she flipped into the pool splashing everyone.

"Nicky!" Marcus yelled. She resurface laughing before the two boys jumped on top of her bringing her down. Nicky managed to get one off body slamming him into the pool while Marcellus got out the pool. Nicky climb out, spearing him back to the floor.

" and Nicky Calloway picks up the victory! The crowd goes wild." She pretend they were people around so she bowed and kiss out to the imaginary crowd.

"Thank you thank you. I want to dedicate that spear to Roman Reigns. And tell my baby brothers they could never win against me!" Mark laughed at his children playing around the pool, Nicky pup resting beside his arm watching. The little pup reminded him of Zeus always watching out and with Nicky all the time. The boys finally tagged team against their sister holding her arms as she struggled to get away. Mark smirked as he saw Glen, Dean, Roman and Seth come outside. When Hercules saw this he ran over to Roman jumping up and down yelping.

Marcus and Marcellus were setting up got a double power bomb on Nicky. When she was sitting on Marcus shoulders she grasped his shoulder.

"Marcus put me down!" She shouted fear laced in her voice.

"You heard that Marcellus. Let's put her down!" Marcus look at Marcellus who evilly smirked

"Yeah sis your going down!" Her eyes locked with Roman for a split second seeing her fear in her eyes.

"Nicky!" He yelled.

The two brothers power bombing her into the water the water stinging her back. A sickening slap heard for miles. Mark head snap to where The boys were high giving each other.

"Marcus and Marcellus!" Mark yelled the boys froze edits muttering shit.

Glen knew were this was going walking over he grabbed their shoulders bringing them inside. Mark swam to where Nicky was sitting at the bottom she looked in pain. Grasping her arm he hoisted her up. She grasped air before he clung onto mark. Her whole body shaking with Pain, Mark cursed seeing her back was starting to change color and swell.

Roman came over with a Towel and Hercules. Mark helped her out on shaking legs since he didn't want to touch her back and make it worse. She saw Roman hugging him before mark wanting to kill the boys.

" are you okay babe?" Roman asked handing her the towel. She dried herself off before walking past both men. Hercules following her, she was pissed. Storming side the house Glen was already yelling at them. But Nicky stormed in pushing past Dean and Seth. Before she ripped their heads off.

"Marcus and Marcellus Calloway!" Nicky barked a murderous tone in her voice. The two twins tensed up rarely were they ever to see their older sister mad. They turned around slowly to see the very red in the face pissed off sister.

" I. told. The both of you. To never pick me up, like that. And what do you guys do?"she walked closer to them they both flinched back.

"We...did it anyways."Marcus stuttered.

"Right. And you know exactly the reason why? Don't you?"

"Yes ma'am" Marcellus whispered her eyes narrowed.

" do it again and it will be the last time anyone see's you two alive." They gulped.

"Yes ma'am" they whispered.

"What was that?"

"Yes Ma'am " they said louder. She nodded.

"Good." She turned her back going up the stairs.

"I'm going to be in my room unless your dying no one bother me." She turned into the hallways going into her bedroom. Everyone down stairs were still silent and shock.

"Damn she's scary." Seth said

"Have fun Rome." Dean said patting his shoulder he rolled his eyes. Hercules at his feet a little scared of going to Nicky now.

"Just give her time to cool off then you can go up their." Mark assured Roman nodded now glaring at the twins.

" that's fine, the boys have a lot of explaining to do anyways." Roman said pointing the dinning. They looked at each other and then back at roman before walking. Dean and Seth Following Roman.

Nicky laid under the covers, after her shower. Her body still felt in pain from the water but she earned to adapt.

Roman slid into the room after his interrogation with her brothers. Hercules sauntered over to his doggie bed.

"Baby you okay?" Roman stood in front of her pulling the covered up. Her eyes were red and it look like she was crying. She glanced at him before shaking her head no.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concerned.

"My back and head hurts." She mumbled. He mumbled something before going to my her bathroom. He took some pain killers and a cup of water, coming back he gave her the pills and water which she took happily.

He ran his fingers through her damp hair, getting it out her face.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. She nodded smiling lightly.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She mumbled he chucked.

"Better you than me." He said she smiled more.

"You want me to get in with you?" she nodded. Roman nodded getting in with her. She laid her head on his chest her back stinging.

" Nicky?"

"Hm?" Nicky hummed

"Your brothers told me about why you got the way you were today." She raised her head up looking at him her heart beating fast.

"Can we not talk about it?" She mumbled.

"Baby we need to talk about it?" She sat up along with Roman.

"What is their to talk about the physical or mental abuse or the trama she left behind?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Nicky..." Roman tried to say before she shook her head getting off the bed Hercules coming next to her.

"No, Roman. That lady left to much damage in her path. The biggest one being me. Everyday of my life Roman was a constant flaw. I wasn't pretty, I'm to fat, no one would want me. Everyday Rome and it got worse when I started to not listen to her. She had her favorite twins and dad wrapped around her finger but I was never a victim. Oh no I knew who she was and she hated it. She hated that my dad Loved me more than her. But when the twins came it was just mark and Sara with the twins. And I'm not blaming the twins for anything. Their my brothers they didn't have any part in Sara plan and neither did my father. But I knew since day one, those are not my actual brothers, but I treat them like they are. I kept quiet for so long Roman. I kept quiet because I was scared I was scared of what she would do to me. " Roman dark orbs were filled with concern and worry as tears started to flow down Nicky eyes. She turned her back to him turning to the window they had in the room. The sun was setting, leaving a light color on her face.

" What would she do to you?" He asked slowly not really wanting the answer but if it was going to help he had to ask. She scuffed before whipping her eyes but another set of tears rolled down.

"She would hit me Rome." He clenched his fist. Anger building up in him.

"A child like me with my experience. She thought it was okay if I was slapped around a couple of times." She looked at him over her shoulder.

"it wasn't the simple tap on the hand it was full blown objects after another after another. She made me promise to never tell

Mark about the twins or she would break every bone in my body..."She paused remember being beaten to the point she couldn't get up. The twins were both watching helpless that they couldn't help Nicky. She had a cracked rib with many bruising from the fall from the stairs and multiple house equipment used. She covered her mouth remembering her cold blue eyes staring at her.

Roman got off the bed seeing Nicky body shaking. He rested a hand on her shoulder slowing turning her around bringing her into his chest.

She snapped out of her memories her body bursting into sobs.

"She was going to leave me for dead, in the middle of no where. " she sobbed. Roman shushed her rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"She's wrong Nicky. She's. Jealous of you. You have everything she every wanted. " Roman spoke looking down at the crying Red head. He tilted her head up.

" She doesn't have nothing on you babe. Your beautiful, funny, smart, a bad ass, have a father and brothers that loves you from the bottom of their heart. And you have me, dean and seth who loves you no matter what." Her red puffy green eyes looked into his dark grey orbs.

" You don't mean that..."

" I damn sure do. She has nothing on you babe. You bring the bright side out of people and it's a good thing. When we were at the fair for our first date. I have to admit I was a little cautious with you, trying to keep a good distance but you brought the fun playful side out. And I didn't even know it. I knew I love you not just because who your family is. But for that beautiful smile, smart ass comments, bad-ass attitude, and your fun, happy personality. And nothing will ever change that." She looked up in amazement no one had ever said that to her. Roman leaned down kissing her forehead mumbling I love you so much. She smiled laying her head on his chest wrapping her hands enough so she was hugging him back.

" I love you too Romie." He chuckled.

"So it's Romie now?" She shrugged looking up at him, he smile rolling his eyes.

"I guess I like it." He said bending down to press his lips to mines in a soft kiss.

"Good, because I was not going to change it." She said stubbornly. He laughed before speaking.

" I hope what I said made you stop second guessing your self." She nodded.

" and some more stuff too." She leaned up on her tippy toes kissing him lightly.

" good... I don't like to see you cry." He said putting his hands on her small waist.

"I don't like crying either" this time the both of then were laughing. Nicky felt something wet touch her leg, looking down Hercules was looking up at her pouting. She smiled picking him he licked her face. Roman had on arm on her waist while the other was petting Hercules.

"I'm sorry Mama and daddy were fighting." She said roman smiled at the daddy comment before the pup looked at him licking his hand. It was his appreciation of thank you for stopping there fight.

The two played with Hercules on the floor,it was oddly calming.

Nicky was laughing at Roman and Hercules as they play tug a war with each other. Hercules was actually putting up a fight and he was pulling Roman. A light knock was at the door before Dean peaked his head in.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked

Nicky laughed a sure, both the two walked into the room cautious for anything broken. Coming to sit on both sides of her.

"I see you didn't use the bat your dad gave you." Dean mumbled to her, she looked at him before shrugging

"He saved himself." She muttered back laughing with the two. Seth heard some smirking himself.

"Dude come on your losing to a puppy." Seth called Roman glared at him getting distracted Hercules ripped it out his hand. The little dog flew back,everyone laughing before he trotted in triumphed to Nicky lap. Chewing on the rope she patted his head.

"Your such a good boy." She said. Dean and Seth laughed before Dean spoke.

"Man that's Cold. To lose to a pup your losing your touch big man." Roman glared before growling

" How about I'll test if I'm losing my touch on you." Dean eyes widen before he ran out the room and Roman chasing him down.

" boys will be boys." She muttered Seth chuckled.

"True, but since we are stuck in this house. Let's all go out tomorrow. " she raised her eye brow at him.

"What do you mean all?" He shrugged

"You, me, dean, roman , Marcus and Marcellus." She nodded

"Sounds like fun, let's do it." The two both heard a crash from down stairs and the shout of Mark rang through.

" Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose!" Both of them laughing upstairs, Hercules covered his ears.

"Time to go save em." She got up with Seth help going down the stairs to save both their boyfriends.

Later after dinner Nicky,Roman, Seth and Dean were playing Call of Duty in the living room. Excluding Nicky since she didn't really know how to play. She was laying across all three members just watching the screen playing fetch with Hercules rolling it around on the floor. The twins came in stopping at the doorway archway.

"Nicky can we talk to you outside?" They said in unison. Nicky eyes averted from the game along with the boys before she nodded getting up going outside.

She took a seat at one of the chairs and the boys sat across from her. Sorry written across her face.

"Nicky.. We are umm..." She wanted to laugh but she kept a straight face.

"We...are sorry for earlier. We didn't mean to get your hurt or..." She couldn't hold it in she started to laugh the twins looked at her dumbfounded.

"Why are you laughing?Your not supposed to be laughing?" Marcellus panicked. Nicky shook her head laughing.

" I'm sorry boys I couldn't keep it in." She whipped her eyes.

"You know it's fine. I'm sorry I flipped on the both of you two. But it's fine really." She said.

"Wait your not mad still?" She shook her head. They both sighed.

"Besides I know you guys had a speech but i just wanted the main point. And besides I know you guys are tired." They sheepishly laughed.

"Yah dad made us dig up and move the trees around the drive way."

"Ouch harsh, but go to bed I know your tired." She got up they nodded hugging her before going to bed.

Coming back in the boys were watching a movie now.

"Video games got too intense. We wanted to kill each other." Seth mumbled as she walked in. She giggled before taking her place back.

"Everything alright now babe?" roman asked she nodded as he wrapped one big arm around her as they watched the movie. Just watching movies on the couch till 2 a.m. They all went to sleep on the couch.


	26. Chapter 26

When everyone woke up their bodies groaned in protest from sitting up right all night except for Nicky who was laying across them.

Shaking her awake everyone got ready for their adventure Seth Rollins planned out. They stopped at Starbucks since Seth rushed them out the house before anyone could even make coffee.

Nicky sighed still tired drinking a caramel frappaccino. She took a shower this morning much as she wanted to crawl in bed. Putting on high waisted black shorts and a long tank-t. Her hair down in waves. She leaned her head on the window since she sat back seat with dean and her brothers.

Roman had to sit in the front with Seth since he was a big guy and it would be a tight fit.

Everyone was silent during the car ride enjoying their drinks.

It was around 10:30 they pulled into the parking lot of a huge mall complex. Building signs that could go for miles, and their wasn't a lot of cars around yet.

Everyone got out the car stretching, and yawning. They all walked inside the huge mall, Seth said they were all going to go look around and the boys could play in one of the video games store.

Nicky pulling out her wallet to give them money for food and games, Roman be her too it handing them a hundred each.

"You didn't have to do that Rome." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"I wanted to." She smiled the boys quickly saying their thanks, about to run off before she shouted.

"Behave the both of you!" She shouted a shout of Okay came back to her,she sighed it was going to be a long day.

"Alright you guys ready ?" Seth said enthusiasm radiating off of him. Everyone just glared since they were all pretty tired, seth shrunk back before proceeding.

"Let's just go to the first store." He mumbled.

Both couples walked into Macy's Roman had one arm around Nicky waist while Seth was dragging Dean around with his hand. Going up to the top floor, they watched as Seth shoved a lot of clothes into Dean arms telling him to go try it on.

Nicky giggled at the two, Roman look down at the girl on his arm leaning down whispering.

"What are you laughing about?" She shook her head kissing his cheek.

"Those two." She mumbled he smirked. Seth and Dean were the total opposite of each other and they just work in sync.

"Mmm."Roman hummed as he buried his face in her neck. She laughed lightly as his beard tickled her neck.

Kissing his cheek and rubbing his back. She knew the large Samoan was tired, she would do anything to crawl in bed and go to sleep.

"And that goes for the both of you."Seth hollered the couple groaned before separating grabbing the things seth had in his hands.

Going into the fitting room they changed their clothing multiple times due to Seth request. Nicky arms aching from how many changes she done, she sat out while Seth choose outfits for Dean and Roman. Browsing around, she thought of an Idea.

Sneaking away she pulled some clothes out in the men department. Smirking to herself when she had a pile in her hand.

"Sethie" she sang as both Roman and Dean walked out in the casual clothes they came with. He turned around holding some clothes of his own ,smiling but he face fell when he saw Nicky holding clothes out to him.

"Your turn." Trading clothes with him she pushed him into the clothing room with a smirk of her own.

" Roman and I are going to pay for these. Dean stay here." Grabbing Roman hand she rushed to the cash registrar.

" Finally." She said leaving the two.

" Baby what did you pick for seth?" Roman asked she turned to him.

"Don't worry about it baby. Let's just say their going to be there for awhile." Roman mouth went to an O before he smirked.

" Good Job baby." He chuckled, putting the clothes on the check out counter.

They were greeted with a lady in her mid 30 she was really pretty long brown hair, light brown eyes and a full set her top button open everything about to spill out. She had a pretty white smile, that could blind anyone.

" did you find everything okay?" She asked looking at Roman flashing her smile. Nicky cringed a little,before she spoke.

"Yeah, just fine." The lady look at her before giving her a small smile.

"Okay." She started to ring up the clothes and catching small glances and Roman. Nicky looked up a Roman and he seem to make her feel a little better as he just looked around the store. He put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him, she smiled feeling a glare come from the lady in front.

Using her other hand she grabbed his own, kissing the top of it. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yo!" They both heard Dean coming towards them, Seth face red as Dean pulled him along.

"Hey guys." She winked, Dean laughed.

"Hey doll face you almost done?" He asked, Nicky looked at the lady at the cash register seeing she was now with a lust filled gaze towards Dean and Seth. She had already place the clothes in bags and all.

"Um.. Yeah." Nicky pulled out her wallet.

"Not today babe." Seth taking the wallet. She glared at him, he raised it over her head.

"Seth give me back my wallet." Her voice demanding he just chuckled.

"Nope." Rolling her eyes she got out of Roman hold jumping up trying to get the wallet. Seth only laughed nodding to Dean to pay off the clothes. Nicky sighed getting a frustrated early this morning.

"Rollins give me my wallet." She tried to put as much authority into her voice as she could. She only brought his face to her's mocking her.

" Nope." She growled not really wanting to play childish games this early. Seth could sense her frustration, coming fast.

"Roman take care of this light work." Seth said. Roman looked between the frustrated Nicky and slightly amused Seth. He smiled before walking over wrapping his arm around her waist. Kissing her cheek.

"Calm down baby. I'll get it for you." She shook her head.

"No I want to get it." He sighed before moving to her neck trailing kisses.

"Please?" She shook her head no matter how much she wanted to give in. Roman knew he was getting to her.

"Nickyyyyy." He sang turning her towards him, she crossed her arms.

"Baby, let me get it for you." He nipped her ear, causing her to shiver.

She was caving in, much to Roman pleasure but she was fighting hard.

"N...O." She strutted putting her hand in his hair, and a hand on his chest to try to push him away. He put his hand on her waist rubbing his thumbs in her hip bone.

"Baby girl."he teased, kissing up her neck causing his beard to scratch against her neck also. She groaned, this was causing her stomach to feel like butterfly's.

"Fine." She whispered, he smirked letting her go not before kissing her lightly. Seth handing the wallet to Roman and Dean carrying the bag paid.

"You already paid for it?" Dean nodded smirking.

"Yup babe and we got a free show from it too." She blushes realizing Her and Roman situation was to the public.

"I hate you." She said to Seth before walking off.

"No, you don't babe come on." Seth hollered after her.

Dean and Roman bumping fist "Nice job." Dean said Roman laughed

"Same goes to you, but really in a changing room." Dean shrugged innocently.

"Aye, I blame Nicky for the clothes she picked." Roman raised a question eye brow.

"Don't worry about it big man. Just between Seth and I." He patted his shoulder walking after their lovers. Dean was remembering both seth and His encounter. When the lady at the cash register stop them.

"Here, when ever your free give me a call? Maybe I can show you guys a few things. " She winked to the two of them, her eyes filled with lust.

Roman glared hard at the lady with his steal grey eyes, pushing away the paper with her number scratched on it.

"No thanks, I have a girlfriend." He spoke gravely, but she didn't pick up on it as he tried to walk away. Dean not wanting to get into this he stayed behind the Samoan.

She took her perfectly manicured nails and ran it down his chest.

"That little girl." She scuffed

"You need a real women. Like me." Dean eyes widen, oh shit.

"Lady you need to really back off." Dean warned she glared at him.

"Sweetie how about you mind your business and go back to your little boyfriend." Roman was seeing red.

"Listen here, you don't ever tell me what I need. I'm perfectly fine with Nicky my love. AND DON'T YOU EVER disrespect me, especially my girlfriend or my friends. Now get the hell out my face before I really do something I regret."Roman growled, her eyes went wide as she quickly back up running off. Dean was actually feeling the anger roll off Roman in waves. He grasps the older man arm,

"Come on big man, let's go." Dean pulling Roman away, he needed to get to Nicky and fast before the Samoan actually kills someone.

Nicky was laughing at Seth stupid comment while they were sitting on one of the benches outside the store. After Nicky tackled the architect to the floor and landed a few good hits. They decided to wait outside for their boyfriends. Her back facing the store entrance.

" and when we pulled the..." Seth glanced up in the middle of his story seeing Dean walking out frantic.

"Dean over here?" Seth said waving his hand, Nicky turned to look over her shoulder. Seeing a frantic Dean look at them one hand hold the bag and the other clutching something else.

"Dean what's..." She started but when she saw the pissed off, angered Roman she got up quickly running over to him.

"Rome." She spoke placing her hand on his chest, his grey eyes turning darker shades.

Turning to Dean she silently asked what happened?

"Lady back there kind of set him off. I never seen him this mad." Dean said he was right Roman usually very calm and cool but angry was not in his personality. She could feel a deep rumble coming from his chest.

"Don't talk about it Ambrose!" Roman grunted through his teeth.

Dean raised his hand backing away gesturing it was all her.

She nodded, using her small hands to bring his face down to look at her. His grey eyes nowhere near warm and melting as they usually are.

"Romie, it's alright... Anything she could have possibly said means nothing okay. Please don't get upset over it." She pleaded her green eyes looking into his pleading. His hard gaze was shocking her to the core but she was standing tall. He tried to turn his gaze somewhere else afraid he might explode on her.

"Hey, Hey, look at me Romie." She said bringing his eyes back to focus on her.

" We can talk about it later, but right now. Your scarring your friends and I really want my nice Romie back please." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling away, she watched his eyes start to become less scary and dark.

"That's my baby." She kissed his cheek. He sighed shaking away all the anger he felt but it was mostly gone by just her touch. She guided him to sit on the bench with the other two. Taking his hand in her own, he gave her a squeeze.

"You better big man?" Dean asked Roman shot him a side glare. Nicky hitting him in the chest before she turned to Roman hugging him. He wrapped his arm around her small frame bringing her closer to him. He rubbed his thumb in to the back of her hand and on her hip. Honestly this was the best way to keep him calm right now.

Couples manage to make it to the food court after they stopped at a couple other stores. Roman not letting Nicky lose from his hip. Which she was fine with, they got to the food court and saw the boys waiting with their food in front of them.

"You boys waist no time." Nicky said. They both liked at her.

"Nicky finally! We can eat!" They both said in unison opening their food chowing. She giggled before looking up at Roman who had a smirk pulling at his lips.

" What do you want to eat Romie?" She asked, he liked around before shrugging.

"What ever you want babe." He said she nodded seeing a pizza place.

"Pizza sounds good?" He nodded. She looked on the other side of Roman.

"You guys want to get two pizza's? And share." She asked Seth and Dean looked at each other before nodding.

"I'll order the pizza you guys stay here." She tried to get out of Roman hold but I wasn't working.

"Well never mind Roman and I are going to get the pizza be right back." She said as the two sat at the tables with the brothers who finished their food.

"When you boys are done you can go back to the arcade. Make sure you call dad before you get to into it." Both boys nodding getting up the throw away their trash. Roman and Nicky walked over to the pizza place ordering two large pepperoni pizzas. Waiting in line Roman wrapped his arms around her from behind leaning down to her ear.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized she turned her head to look at him confused.

"Sorry about what?" He shrugged

"Getting angry and just being..." She placed a finger to his lips silencing him.

" don't apologize. Were human Rome. Your going to get mad sometimes and it's honestly fine. No need to apologize." Roman smiled kissing her.

" I know baby, but what she said about needing a real women in my life kind of set me off. And the fact she disrespected Dean..." Nicky stood baffled, she said that to Roman.

"Whoa, she said that you need a women in your life?" She looked at him. He nodded his head slowly.

"Do you think you need a women in your life?" She asked silently, worry filling her body. Roman was taken aback he thought she was going to burst.

"No baby, I'm fine with you. I love and that's what makes you better than any women. Your beautiful, smart, funny and you know how to calm the roaring volcano when I'm pissed. Your better than any women, believe that." He kissed her. She smiled hearing that, Roman just knows all the right things to say.

"And Believe in the Shield." She joked he laughed along with her.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Romie." Their order came in Nicky taking her wallet from Roman paying for it. Roman carrying the pizza while Nicky carried the drinks for the four.

"Finally I'm starved." Seth said,taking a slice of pizza chowing down.

"Well Seth, earlier activities left you hungry?" Nicky questioned her eye brows wiggling. Seth blushed causing everyone to laugh.

"Good one Nick." Dean high fiveing her. Seth glared at Dean still eating his slice. They all dug into the pizza slipping into a casual conversation. When they were done eating they went around a couple more stores. Calling her brother to meet her at the entrance they came through, they made a stop at the photo booth as they waited.

"Let's takes some pictures." Nicky smiled pulling Dean and Roman.

Putting in the required amount.

Seth and Dean took their own first then Nicky and Roman. First few were funny faces, then another with them kissing the last one was all of them together posing with their fist out. Nicky sitting across their lap. Collecting the photos they laughed at them splitting them equally amongst each other.

Everyone pilled back into the car, Nicky driving this time. After much of a fight against the boys she finally got behind the wheel on the way home.

The twins sleeping in the far back while Seth and Dean we're passed out too. Roman not falling close behind his eyes getting heavy. Nicky giggled seeing him fight to stay awake.

"Babe you can go to sleep. I'll wake you up with we get their." He looked over to the red head.

"I want to keep you company." She smirked.

"The only company your going to give me is a half asleep Roman. It's fine go to sleep." She said he smirked nodding getting comfortable in the passenger.

"I love you Nicky Calloway."

"I love you too Roman Reigns."


	27. Chapter 27

It's been a month since everyone took a vacation from the WWE. They finally had to go back now, mark was going to stay with Marcus and Marcellus.

"Be safe baby." Mark kissing Nicky forehead.

She nodded hugging him Before going to say by to her brothers.

"Listen boys if their one hair out of place on my little baby hair. there are going to be some things out of place on you three. Do you understand me?" Mark growled to the three members on the shield.

They all nodded assuring him she would be alright.

Piling into the car they set out to the airport. Nicky holding Roman hand walking through the airport. They were greeted by fans as per usual. Signing a few autographs.

Before boarding the plane, everyone was in nervous.

It was their night back and Nicky hasn't said a word.

When they touched down in rock Chester. They headed straight for the Arena since they were booked for a man tag- match against the USO and Kofi Kingston.

Getting suited up, Roman pulled Nicky to his lap.

"you alright baby girl?" He asked . She nodded her head wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Are you sure you been quiet all day? Your starting to worry us." Roman said rubbing circle into her hip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous about being back and all." She looked up to him. He kissed her forehead comforting her.

" don't worry baby, nothing going to happen to you." She smiled knowing his words were true.

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta The shield.

The crowd screamed as the shield were back walking down the stair. Nicky walking behind Roman so he could led her path. He helped her over the barricade before helping himself.

The match started with out haste.

Ending with Seth getting kofi for the pin after Roman speared him.

Picking up the win she raised their hand in victory. Celebrating the night before heading to the hotel for bed.


End file.
